Je ne parlerai pas, je ne penserai à rien
by Rimbem
Summary: Post-Poudlard. Draco est un Malfoy. Intrinsèquement, sa vie est dédiée à l'honneur de la lignée qu'importe les obstacles sur la route du succès. Isolé et solitaire, en passe de reprendre la main sur les affaires familiales, le nouvel héritier sera dérangé dans son destin tout tracé par un importun lui demandant de l'aide. - Drarry, persos IC, plutôt POV Draco.
1. Rimbaud

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **De retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (une superbe référence n'est-ce pas?) Me voilà donc avec une fiction assez courte. Je l'ai presque terminée, je pense donc poster régulièrement mais comme d'habitude je préfère ne pas m'avancer. J'espère que vous serez toujours motivés à me suivre et que cette fiction vous plaira. En tout cas je suis vraiment contente de vous poster de nouveau.**

 **RATING : M (Lemon, thème adulte mais pas de viol ou de sang exagérément). Pas de PWP, relation longue.**

 **DISCLAIMER 1 : Cette fiction sera un slash DRARRY (mettant donc en relation amoureuse Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy), c'est-à-dire qu'elle comportera des relations homosexuelles entre deux hommes consentants. Esprits torturés et critiques, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici. Si l'homosexualité est un problème pour vous, que faites-vous là ?**

 **DISCLAIMER 2 : Rien de m'appartient, tout est l'œuvre de J-K. Rowling sauf ces quelques chapitres où je lui emprunte délibérément quelques-uns de ses personnages.**

_Par les soirs bleus d'été, j'irai dans les sentiers,  
Picoté par les blés, fouler l'herbe menue :  
Rêveur, j'en sentirai la fraîcheur à mes pieds.  
Je laisserai le vent baigner ma tête nue._

 _Je ne parlerai pas, je ne penserai rien :  
Mais l'amour infini me montera dans l'âme,  
Et j'irai loin, bien loin, comme un bohémien,  
Par la Nature, - heureux comme avec une femme._

 _Rimbaud – mars 1870_

Draco lâcha négligemment son stylo, la plume éclaboussant d'encre noire le parchemin partiellement noirci par des ratures. S'adossant en soupirant au fauteuil voltaire qu'il occupait et appréciant avec goût la sensation du velours dans son dos, l'homme laissa son regard errer sur le mur drapé de tapisseries qui lui faisait face. Son bureau était situé dans la tour est du manoir Malfoy et tout naturellement, il se leva afin d'admirer la vue qu'il avait de son domaine. Qu'importe les infamies qu'autrui pouvait faire subir à la descendance d'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières d'Angleterre, rien ne pourrait jamais le forcer à se mettre à genoux se dit-il alors qu'une horde de chevreuils passait la frontière de l'orée du bois. Son regard suivant leur avancée, l'héritier blond remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

L'après-guerre avait été difficile. Lucius Malfoy s'était enfui avec sa femme dans leurs propriétés dans les îles Shetland avant d'être arrêtés par le ministère une soirée d'août pluvieuse. Lucius ne s'était pas rendu sans se battre et dans le combat avait reçu un sort le laissant d'abord mutique puis l'ayant fait perdre ses capacités magiques petit-à-petit. Les aurors avaient juré interroger leurs recrues zélées afin de savoir qui avait bien utilisé un tel maléfice mais la protection d'un Mangemort notoire n'avait pas été la priorité d'un gouvernement en faillite. Le père Malfoy était décédé quelques mois plus tard dans une prison crasse de Londres, dépourvu de toute puissance magique dans une cellule simplement fermée à clef. Narcissa avait, elle, accusé le coup en subissant un procès servant d'exemple où elle n'avait pas été épargnée malgré un timide témoignage d'Harry Potter en sa faveur. A la suite d'un passage au tribunal éprouvant, elle avait quitté l'Angleterre pour rejoindre des cousins éloignés en Russie, abandonnant à son fils unique la charge des biens qui leurs restaient en Angleterre.

Draco, quant à lui, n'avait pas attendu l'avis du ministère pour entamer une lente mais assurée reprise en main de son honorable lignée et des possessions qui lui revenaient. Innocenté en raison de son jeune âge lors des faits, ce qui, à titre indicatif, l'avait fait sourire, il avait d'abord commencé par rassembler les titres Malfoy éparpillés sans scrupules par le gouvernement. En effet, si Draco avait été relaxé, ses biens avaient été sérieusement amputés. Après maintes perquisitions, ses droits de propriétés se concentraient majoritairement sur le Manoir, ses terres annexes et des propriétés mineures en Ecosse. Les comptes de Gringotts avaient été saisis quoiqu'ils représentent une infime partie de la seconde fortune d'Angleterre. Pour ce qui était du manoir, évidemment, ces chantres de politiques ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez : pour eux, l'antique demeure ne pouvait pas être revendue à bon prix en raison du fait qu'elle allait être étiquetée « Quartier général de Lord Voldemort ». Ce qui, du fait, était moins attirant qu'avoir accueilli le mythique ordre du Phoenix porté aux nues depuis que Saint Potter avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela avait fait les affaires de Draco qui avait pu conserver la seule chose qui lui tenait à cœur : la maison de son enfance.

Depuis, le jeune blond n'avait que peu quitté son domaine. Il se contentait de correspondre avec ses banquiers afin de remettre en jeu honneur et fortune liés à son nom depuis des générations. Débarrassé de l'influence de son père et du regard apeuré de sa mère quand il s'agissait de toucher aux mœurs immuables, il avait rompu sa promesse d'union avec Astoria Greengrass. Pas pour une quelconque raison sentimentale, non, car le sentiment était étranger à Draco Malfoy mais pour pouvoir se consacrer uniquement à la reconstruction de son nom. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps en mariage et en frivolités. De toute façon, même si selon les traditions sorcières il devait être marié à 27 ans, personne ne risquait de se présenter devant sa porte. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Reprenant place à son bureau, il écarta de son pose-main avec humeur le recueil de poésie d'un moldu que sa mère ne cessait de citer et qu'il avait dû ouvrir dans un moment d'égarement. Saisissant son stylo, il reprit la réponse qu'il avait commencé à rédiger à l'attention d'un investisseur espagnol complètement bouché et qui n'avait aucun respect des convenances : ce malotru avait mis la date du jour et le lieu à gauche dans son courrier. Levant les yeux au ciel, Malfoy fils n'avait pas tracé dix mots sur le parchemin qu'il releva la tête, surpris : le carillon du portail du Manoir venait de retentir.

 **A bientôt,**

 **R.**


	2. Hugo

**Re – Bonjour à tous, merci pour les follows et la review qu'on m'a laissée. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. A bientôt pour la suite, Rimbem.**

Prenant le temps d'enfiler sa veste de costume négligemment déposée sur le dossier du canapé club faisant face à la cheminée qui servait d'appoint de chauffage dans cette partie du château, Draco quitta son bureau sans se presser. En effet, si quelqu'un avait fait l'effort de venir de Londres jusqu'au sud du Wiltshire, il allait probablement patienter le temps qu'il faudrait pour avoir un entretien avec le maître de maison. Le temps qu'il se rende dans l'aile principale du manoir, l'un de ses elfes de maison affrété à l'accueil avait déjà introduit le visiteur dans le salon de réception, signe d'une absence d'intentions malveillantes de la part de l'importun. Draco avait beau se considérer comme un fervent adepte de la servitude des elfes de maison, il admettait volontiers que leur magie était à la fois puissante et utile. Des siècles de travail au service de sorciers, notamment en matière d'intendance leur avaient appris à tenir une maison comme peu de mages savaient le faire. De plus, le fils Malfoy n'était pas sans savoir qu'ils étaient également capables d'anticiper de nombreuses demandes de leurs maîtres (le service d'un Earl Grey à 15h30 pour sa part était des plus apprécié) et de les protéger de dangers mineurs. Faire entrer un individu ayant des vils desseins dans la demeure de leur maître, et ce qu'importe la relation entretenue entre ledit maître et le serviteur était honnis et condamné par l'ensemble de la communauté des elfes de maison comme une traîtrise impardonnable.

Draco pénétra confiant dans le salon où attendait son invité. Installé dos à lui dans un canapé rouge vermeil faisant face à la terrasse dallée de pierres noires typiques de la région, l'homme regardait à travers les fenêtres la forêt à perte de vue. Le jeune héritier analysa immédiatement que l'homme qui se trouvait chez lui avait à peu près son âge et qu'il était en bonne condition physique : il se tenait le dos droit, comme près à bondir. Il n'était donc pas très à l'aise de se retrouver là. Il lui apparut également que le visiteur n'était pas de son rang : au lieu d'attendre patiemment comme il en sied à un homme portant l'étiquette, son vis-à-vis battait la mesure sur le tapis et ses cheveux noirs de jais tressaillaient à chaque soubresaut de son pied.

« Harry Potter… Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir en ma demeure ? » Lâcha le blond d'un air sarcastique en s'avançant sans s'annoncer outre mesure et autrement qu'en pénétrant simplement dans la pièce.

Le concerné sursauta à cette question et se retourna vivement, comme paré à tout éventualité de combat. Mais le fils Malfoy ne fit pas d'autre geste que celui de montrer ses mains afin d'illustrer l'absence de velléités de sa part.

« Draco Malfoy. Je ne sais pas si c'est un honneur de me retrouver ici mais le gouvernement ne trouvait personne qui avait envie de se rendre dans ton manoir. Etrange non ? » Répondit le brun, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Il semblait particulièrement désemparé de rendre cette visite à son ennemi de toujours.

« Je me doute que tu n'as pas parcouru tout ce chemin pour me rendre une petite visite cordiale. » coupa l'ancien Serpentard.

« Effectivement. A vrai dire, il m'en coûte de t'avouer cela mais depuis le décès de Severus Snape le ministère manque de potionistes. Malgré mes arguments le ministre m'a demandé de te demander ton aide pour une affaire particulière… et tu sais que ce n'est pas de gaîté de cœur. » Il avait dit cela en ponctuant son discours d'une grimace éloquente. Dieu sait ce qu'on avait dû lui promettre pour qu'il accepte de transplaner aux portes du manoir.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé. » trancha le blond pour couper court.

« Je leur ai aussi dit que tu allais répondre ça. » soupira le brun. « Je leur ai aussi dit que tu étais un sale petit égoïste pétri d'orgueil et ça, par contre, il ont bien voulu en convenir. »

« Si tu es venu chez moi pour m'insulter Potter, tu peux prendre la porte, je suppose que tu te souviens du chemin même si la surface de ta maison doit faire l'équivalent du couloir que je prends pour me rendre à ma salle de bain secondaire. »

« Bon eh bien je pense que l'on s'est tout dit dans ce cas. Tu remercieras ton elfe pour le thé. » Conclut Harry en se levant.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que celui-ci avait l'air exténué. Il avait le regard las et de forts cernes sous les yeux, mâtinés d'un teint blanchâtre n'indiquant pas un signe de bonne santé, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Il regarda sa Némésis alors qu'il quittait la pièce sans un coup d'œil en arrière. Alors comme ça, Potter avait des soucis ? Parfait, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix pour les régler, après tout, tous les Sang-De-Bourbe et les traitres n'attendaient qu'un signe de lui pour lui lécher les pieds. Tournant lui aussi les talons, il reprit le chemin de son bureau non sans jeter un regard vers l'entrée du manoir, lorgnant discrètement Potter passer la lourde grille accompagné de son elfe puis transplaner.

Cette visite avait presque semblée irréelle. Le ministère ? Avoir besoin de lui ? C'était bien étrange. Depuis son acquittement, le pouvoir avait limité au minimum ses contacts avec lui, c'est-à-dire qu'en dehors des taxes foncières et des impôts, voire de quelques perquisitions illégales qu'il avait reçues avec hargne, il n'avait pas été dérangé. Et pourquoi auraient-ils envoyé Potter ? Il était de notoriété publique que leurs griefs étaient nombreux et insolubles. Pas la meilleure façon d'encourager quelqu'un à faire affaire que d'envoyer son pire ennemi pour tenter de la conclure. S'affalant dans son voltaire en posant ses deux pieds sur la table bureau et attrapant une cigarette dans son étui aux armoiries familiales, Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il fallait qu'il se renseigne sur cette histoire d'aide en tant que potioniste, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le cœur net sur les intentions de Potter. Tout en expulsant de la fumée odorante d'une grande expiration le blond se dit que peut-être le Survivant était seulement venu fouiller mais, avec réticence de lui accorder ce simulacre de qualité, Draco avoua que le brun n'était pas de ce genre-là : quand il avait quelque chose à faire, il était bien trop tête brûlée pour passer par des subterfuges. Rien à faire, il fallait absolument qu'il se renseigne sur la véritable raison de la visite du favori du monde sorcier dans le repaire du fils du Mangemort le plus détesté de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

 _Les punisseurs sont noirs. Leur pâle et grave amie,_ _  
_ _La Mort, leur met la main sur l'épaule, et leur dit :_ _  
_ _— Esprit, ne laisse pas échapper ton bandit._ _  
_ _Car ce sont eux qui, seuls, justiciers des abîmes,_ _  
_ _Terrassent à jamais les monstres et les crimes ;_ _  
_ _Car ils sont les géants des châtiments de Dieu ;_ _  
_ _Car, sur des écriteaux d'acier en mots de feu,_ _  
_ _Du tonnerre escortés, ces hommes formidables_ _  
_ _Transcrivent de là-haut les arrêts insondables ;_

Victor Hugo. _  
_


	3. Balzac

**Bonjour à tous, merci encore pour les follows et les reviexs, je suis contente de voir que ces chapitres vous plaisent. Ça fait plaisir de retrouver certains d'entre vous depuis « You shut me down, bang bang » comme Ofo ou Brigitte26.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, peut-être le prochain sera-t-il posté demain ou dimanche. Ils sont assez courts mais la fiction elle-même l'est.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Rimbem.**

Un mois plus tard, le dernier de la lignée Malfoy marchait d'un grand pas sur le Chemin de Traverse dans le but de se procurer une nouvelle plume d'aigle pour ses correspondances quand il se senti agrippé par le bras gauche, l'obligeant à obliquer face à son agresseur avec violence. Lassé d'être traité comme du menu fretin à chaque fois qu'il se rendait en public, Draco réagit promptement en mettant la main sur sa poche arrière de son jean dans le but d'atteindre sa baguette et de s'en servir quand l'inconnu l'en empêcha :

« Non la fouine, je ne te le permettrais pas. » claqua Ron Weasley en tenue d'Auror. Joignant le geste à la parole, il poussa sans ménagement le blond dans un recoin de la rue entre deux boutiques afin de se soustraire aux regards.

« Putain mais tu te prends pour qui espèce de sale traître à ton sang ? »

« Tsss enchanté de te retrouver tel que tu es depuis toujours. » répondit sur le même ton le mâle belette.

« Lâche tes sales pattes de ma cape » rétorqua immédiatement le blond en s'époussetant comme s'il avait eu affaire à une espèce particulièrement dégoûtante de limace. « Tu n'as aucun droits, aucun pouvoir sur moi, laisses-moi partir où j'en toucherais deux mots à tes supérieurs. Je ne fais rien d'illégal que je sache. J'ai encore le droit de sortir de chez moi ou toi et tes collègues comptez me le retirer ? »

« Pas avant que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as refusé d'aider Harry. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu Malfoy et crois-moi, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'entamer une longue discussion avec toi, on a jamais été très amis si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En plus, l'idée qu'on m'aperçoive en ta compagnie ne me réchauffe pas particulièrement le cœur donc si tu pouvais comprendre vite ça m'arrangerais... »

« Je n'ai pas refusé d'aider 'Harry' », singea le Serpentard, « J'ai refusé d'aider les abrutis qui nous gouvernent et lui avec, par la même occasion. Tu comprends, il venait de leur part donc c'était implicite non ? Mais peut-être n'avait-il pas bien compris ma réponse et la prise pour personnelle : c'est vrai qu'un 'non' ce n'est jamais assez pour le Survivant devenu 1er Auror … »

Ron semblait décontenancé. Il regardait le blond avec circonspection comme si celui-ci n'avait pas su répondre à une question aussi élémentaire que 2+2.

« Arrêtes de faire celui qui ne comprends pas Malfoy. Ca me flingue de te le demander mais tu n'es pas con à ce point quand même ? »

« Reste tranquille Weasley, nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour que tu envisages de juger si oui ou non je suis 'con' » claqua l'aristocrate.

Le grand roux soupira profondément et regarda autour de lui comme prêt à lâcher une information de grande importance. Ses yeux passaient en revue la rue à la recherche du bon mot mais celui-ci sembla lui échapper puisqu'il s'écarta de l'ennemi de son meilleur ami avec réticence.

« Réfléchis bien Malfoy. Harry n'a jamais été un chien du ministère. »

Sur ces mots énigmatiques, il quitta le recoin dans lequel il avait poussé Draco et partit à grand renfort de tissus virevoltant au rythme de ses pas, laissant son vis-à-vis estomaqué par leur entrevue imprévue.

Mais pourquoi deux membres du Trio d'Or lui courraient après depuis trois semaines ? Après l'entretien rapide qu'il avait eu avec Harry, Draco avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur sa demande. Il avait contacté Pansy, qui travaillait au ministère dans la section des animagus mais elle n'avait pas été en mesure de lui répondre sur la véritable raison de la visite du Gryffondor chez lui, à compter que la réelle raison de celle-ci soit véritablement cachée. Elle lui avait indiqué par contre que le héros du monde sorcier semblait par contre assez malade depuis quelques temps : sans accorder beaucoup d'importance à l'impétueux gryffondor, elle avait toutefois remarqué qu'il était très souvent absent, laissant la gestion de son ministère à ses collègues dont l'infect rouquin qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Draco n'avait pas insisté, après tout, il n'en avait cure mais lentement une idée s'était forgée dans sa tête et à sa plus grande surprise, son altercation avec le fils Weasley confirmait celle-ci. Et si Harry Potter lui avait rendu visite dans l'unique but de lui demander un service personnel ?

Il savait de bonne source que les potionistes actuels embauchés par le gouvernement n'étaient pas des plus fameux. Sur ce point, Potter ne lui avait pas menti. S'ils étaient capables de répondre à la plupart des demandes classiques en matière de mélanges, ils manquaient d'inventivité. En effet, la Gazette avait fait des gorges chaudes de leur déroute lors d'une affaire précédente impliquant un hurluberlu se servant de pus de Bubobulb pour agresser des civils : les professionnels des potions n'avaient pu trouver un antidote aux brûlures chimiques issues des projections alors que le blond avait en quelques secondes eu plusieurs idées qui auraient pu fonctionner et ce, rien qu'avec le matériel limité qu'il possédait au Manoir. Bien évidemment, il s'était bien gardé de les faire parvenir aux détenteurs du pouvoir, il n'était pas là pour assumer les mauvais choix effectués par les ressources humaines de son gouvernement.

Au début, il s'était donc dit que le Ministère lui avait stupidement envoyé Harry Potter en messager pour deux raisons : la première, qu'ils avaient simplement besoin de lui à cause de l'incompétence de leurs propres employés et la seconde, que le brun prodige était finalement le seul qui n'avait pas 'peur' de lui. Draco n'était pas dupe : nombreux étaient ceux qui changeaient de trottoir en le croisant et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire car cela n'était pas sans rappeler l'importance de son nom mais cela ne facilitait pas les contacts sociaux. Mais la rencontre avec Weasley changeait la donne. Quand on ajoutait à cela le commentaire désintéressé de Pansy concernant la santé du petit protégé du peuple… Draco n'avait pas besoin de suivre une formation de psychologie avancée pour comprendre ses pairs : Harry Potter était venu lui demander de l'aide. Personnellement. En dehors de ses heures de travail s'il en croyait Pansy.

Haussant les épaules et satisfait d'avoir réglé ce problème, Draco remonta le chemin de Traverse jusqu'à rejoindre l'Allée des Embrumes, s'enfonçant dans la rue sombre afin de revendre le petit objet noir mat qui se trouvait sous sa cape.

 _« Eh bien ! Monsieur de Rastignac, traitez ce monde comme il mérite de l'être. Vous voulez parvenir, je vous aiderai. Vous sonderez combien est profonde la corruption féminine, vous toiserez la largeur de la misérable vanité des hommes. Quoique j'aie bien lu dans ce livre du monde, il y avait des pages qui cependant m'étaient inconnues. Maintenant je sais tout. Plus froidement vous calculerez, plus avant vous irez. Frappez sans pitié, vous serez craint. N'acceptez les hommes et les femmes que comme les chevaux de poste que vous laisserez crever à chaque relais, vous arriverez ainsi au faîte de vos désirs. Voyez-vous, vous ne serez rien ici si vous n'avez pas une femme qui s'intéresse à vous. Il vous la faut jeune, riche, élégante. Mais si vous avez un sentiment vrai cachez-le comme un trésor ; ne le laissez jamais soupçonner, vous seriez perdu. Vous ne serez plus le bourreau, vous deviendriez la victime. Si jamais vous aimiez, gardez bien votre secret ! Ne le livrez pas avant  
d'avoir bien su à qui vous ouvriez votre cœur._ »

Le Père Goriot, H. de Balzac.


	4. Pascal

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous appréciez ce début de fiction. Merci encore pour les follows et les reviews, je vous laisse avec la suite. Je posterai sans doute en début de semaine.**

 **R.**

Draco laissa glisser ses doigts fins le long de la courbure du verre à whisky qu'il avait en main alors qu'en face de lui était assis le Survivant, le visage fermé. Le brun avait débarqué une semaine après l'improbable altercation qu'il avait eue avec le fils Weasley. Après avoir retenu une expression de surprise quand le Serpentard avait ouvert la lourde porte cochère pour le trouver les deux pieds joints devant son entrée, il l'avait fait pénétrer dans le manoir et l'avait assis à la même place qu'il se trouvait un mois auparavant. Il semblait cette fois-ci non pas décidé à s'ouvrir mais contraint à expliquer la raison de sa première visite. De toute façon, Draco ne voyait pas comment il pouvait en être autrement.

Alors qu'Harry Potter restait mutique pour un temps qui promettait d'être indéterminé, Draco prit le loisir d'observer son vis-à-vis alors qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil d'en face. Le brun avait encore maigri depuis leur dernière rencontre et ses joues manquaient de rebond, comme s'il n'avait rien consommé de consistant depuis plusieurs mois. Ses vêtements étaient loin d'être neufs et il paraissait même négligé : un peu froissée, sa chemise avait connu des jours meilleurs. Draco connaissait assez le phénomène pour savoir qu'Harry n'avait jamais accordé d'importance aux atours mais pour le coup, cela confinait au je-m'en-foutisme. Alors que le blond était très à l'aise, adossé négligemment à son propre dossier comme s'il avait l'habitude de recevoir son ennemi chez lui pour autre chose que pour un combat à mort, Harry était légèrement penché en avant et triturait ses doigts dans une danse dont lui seul connaissait la chorégraphie. Il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés. Soudain, alors que Draco s'apprêtait à aller se resservir un verre de liqueur pour rompre avec la monotonie des lieux, Harry parla :

« Je suis malade Malfoy. »

« Pardon ? » s'étouffa Draco dans sa dernière gorgée de whisky Pur Feu, perdant par là une partie de sa raideur aristocratique.

« Depuis la fin de la guerre. Je pense que tu t'en contrecarres mais Voldemort était lié avec moi d'une manière dont personne n'a idée. En le tuant (Draco grimaça à ce moment-là), j'ai mis fin au maléfice mais le résultat a été inattendu. »

« Et donc ? » encouragea le fils Malfoy, désormais attentif. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il n'avait pas envie d'aider Potter, notamment parce qu'il se fichait de son existence comme de son premier balai mais sa curiosité en matière de sortilèges prenait le dessus. Maintenant qu'il était là, autant connaître la raison de sa venue car il ne supporterait pas un nouveau mois d'enquête.

« Au lieu de me sentir libéré de sa présence j'ai ressenti comme un vide. » Le brun se stoppa et regarda autour de lui, laissant ses yeux se perdre dans le jardin où Draco avait réinstallé un couple de paons blancs dès qu'il avait récupéré le manoir. Déglutissant, il reprit : « J'ai d'abord pensé que ce vide allait rapidement être comblé, qu'il n'était que le résultat d'une existence passée à partager celle de Voldemort. »

« Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. » conclut Draco, laconique.

« Non… » Soupira le brun. « Au contraire, ce vide a grandi. Qu'importe ce que je fasse, qui je rencontrais et comment ma vie a évolué. Quand j'étais avec Ginny… » Il y eut un blanc où le Gryffondor jeta un œil vers le Serpentard, toujours adossé à son fauteuil mais ne semblant pas disposé à l'interrompre. « J'étais heureux mais cela ne changeait rien : il me manquait toujours quelque chose. Bien-sûr, Ron et Hermione avaient remarqué mon malaise mais ils pensaient que c'était simplement le contrecoup de la guerre. »

Il y eut encore un moment de flottement où Harry put voir une ombre passer sur le visage de l'héritier Malfoy dont il se débarrassa bien vite. Se détournant et mortifié de se confier ainsi à un quasi inconnu dont l'hostilité envers lui était reconnue, le Survivant rassembla son courage et termina :

« Un jour, je suis tombé dans les pommes en pleine intervention et mes collègues m'ont conduit à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai eu un check-up complet mais rien n'a révélé un problème quelconque au niveau physique hormis une légère sous-nutrition. On m'a diagnostiqué une dépression sévère et j'ai quitté le service. Mais cela ne m'a pas suffi je voulais régler le problème tu comprends ? Alors j'ai fourni des échantillons de sang à divers potionistes mais aucun n'a réussi à me trouver un traitement digne de ce nom. Hermione m'a alors murmuré ton nom lors d'une soirée. J'ai évidemment refusé. Premièrement je ne savais même pas que tu étais encore en Angleterre, je pensais que tu étais parti en même temps que ta mère en Russie. Pour le reste, pas besoin de te faire un dessin : je te hais Malfoy. » Il avait dit cela sur le ton du constat, pas sur le ton de l'émotion. C'était une information comme une autre pour lui. « Mais petit à petit, l'idée a fait son chemin : qui serait capable de me guérir d'un sort de magie noire sinon un Mangemort faussement repenti dont la cave doit regorger de produits interdits ? Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, depuis le décès de Snape, aucun potioniste n'a son talent. Et si j'en crois ses éloges à ton sujet, tu es l'un de ceux capable de me sauver. »

La dernière phrase était tombée tel un couperet. Draco laisse planer celle-ci dans la pièce un instant avant de reprendre :

« Donc si je comprends bien, je suis ta dernière chance. »

« Oui. »

« Et tu penses que je vais accepter ? »

« Je sais que tu as une âme derrière ton attitude insensible. J'ai eu l'occasion de la voir plusieurs fois même si peu de personnes ont eu cette possibilité. Comme ton parrain, tu préfères offrir au monde le côté le plus noir de ta personnalité. »

« Peut-être t'es-tu trompé, Potter. Je ne suis pas celui que l'on vient chercher quand on n'a plus personne à aller voir, je ne serai jamais un second choix. » Claqua le blond en se relevant avec violence de son séant.

« Tu n'as jamais été un second choix Malfoy » murmura pour lui-même le Survivant.

' _Et si on m'aime pour mon jugement, pour ma mémoire, m'aime-t-on, moi ? Non, car je puis perdre ces qualités sans me perdre moi-même. Où est donc ce moi, s'il n'est ni dans le corps, ni dans l'âme ? et comment aimer le corps ou l'âme, sinon pour ces qualités, qui ne sont point ce qui fait le moi, puisqu'elles sont périssables ? car aimerait-on la substance de l'âme d'une personne, abstraitement, et quelques qualités qui y fussent ? Cela ne se peut, et serait injuste. On n'aime donc jamais personne, mais seulement des qualités. Qu'on ne se moque donc plus de ceux qui se font honorer pour des charges et des offices, car on n'aime personne que pour des qualités empruntées.'_

 _Blaise Pascal_


	5. Zola

**Re- Bonsoir, pas le temps de corriger en début de semaine, je l'ai fait ce soir donc je poste au cas-où je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire plus tard. Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews à tous, c'est un véritable plaisir à lire comme toujours. On écrit évidemment pour soi mais savoir que cela plaît est toujours une sinécure.**

 **Merci encore.**

 **Rimbem.**

Mais Draco était bien trop loin pour entendre et il semblait se battre avec des démons intérieurs qui ne tardèrent pas à se manifester oralement :

« Putain mais je n'y crois pas… Tu débarques chez moi avec une tête de déterré et tu me demandes de t'aider ? Tu te rappelles qui je suis ? Tu te souviens comment ton gouvernement a traité ma famille ? Tu te souviens de comment je t'ai traité ? Tu ne penses pas que je mérite d'être un peu tranquille ? Et puis, soyons honnêtes, on n'a jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde… » Tempêta Malfoy. Il marchait maintenant de long en large dans le grand salon, faisant claquer ses chaussures parfaitement cirées contre le parquet. Il semblait en proie à un questionnement intérieur qui dépassait son visiteur. Son masque d'imperturbabilité semblait un peu fissuré.

« Je… je ne sais pas. » marmonna Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de la part de la personne la plus mesurée qu'il connaisse, enfin pour ce qu'il connaissait de Malfoy. Il avait envisagé un froid silence, voire un mépris pur et simple quitte à se faire renvoyer du manoir familial sans cérémonie. Harry était décontenancé que l'héritier de la seconde fortune d'Angleterre se comporte de manière aussi extravertie.

Après une série de soupirs, Draco reprit la parole :

« Tu sais quoi ? Si tu n'étais pas Harry Potter, ouais, peut-être que je t'aurais apporté mon aide. Mais voilà, tu es Harry Potter. Toi et ta cicatrice êtes assis sur mon canapé et rien qu'à cette idée j'en ai des nausées. »

« C'est l'unique raison de ton refus ? » s'étonna le brun. « Même pas le fait que tu me détestes ? »

« Merlin, Potter, je déteste tout le monde. Crois-moi. Je ne te réservais pas un traitement de faveur à Poudlard. Mais par contre t'apporter mon aide, c'est-à-dire collaborer avec toi pour ces abrutis de journalistes qui se pressent tous les deux jours devant mes grilles c'est ternir à jamais ma réputation. Tout le monde va penser que je suis le larbin du ministère et je préfèrerais encore que tous mes descendants soient répartis à Poufsouffle… » Grogna Draco en se dirigeant vers son propre fauteuil.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, laissant comme un sentiment d'inachevé dans leur échange. Draco s'était quelque peu calmé. Il se rassit avec précaution à sa place originelle, toujours suivi par le regard du Gryffondor qui pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans la tête du blond.

« Pourquoi moi ? » claqua soudain Malfoy comme si c'était plus fort que lui. « Comment peux-tu envisager de me faire confiance ? Je n'ai jamais eu aucun geste gentil ou même agréable envers toi. Pire, tu as été mon souffre-douleur favori pendant 6 ans et je peux te dire que j'y ai pris plaisir. Et puis terminons, comment peux-tu être assez stupide pour confier ta santé à un fils de Mangemort ? Je pourrais t'empoisonner sans même que tu sentes quelque chose avec ton niveau déplorable en potions… »

« Tu me dis ça comme si je t'avais présenté ça comme mon rêve de toujours… de… de… potentiellement me faire soigner par mon ennemi. Mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour avant que ma santé se dégrade tant. » Souffla Harry. J'ai tout essayé et quand Hermione a mentionné ton nom je me suis dit que finalement, même si il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant, tu étais peut-être une solution, justement parce que tu t'en fous... »

« Et le ministère dans tout ça ? »

« Un mensonge pur et simple. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois en odeur de sainteté là-bas. Ils ne m'auraient jamais envoyé chez toi sans craindre un retour de baguette sur ma personne. » Répondit laconiquement le brun.

Draco ne souleva même pas l'allégation et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel afin d'illustrer son profond mépris des affaires gouvernementales. S'il y avait une chose dont il se moquait c'était bien des affaires ministérielles et de la façon dont les détenteurs du pouvoir civil le voyaient. Hormis les avis de ses investisseurs sur l'état de ses possessions et de ses comptes, peu étaient les humains dont les opinions comptaient pour lui. Ses pairs n'étaient que des pions stupides à utiliser comme bon lui semblaient pour atteindre des objectifs.

« Quels sont les symptômes ? » questionna abruptement le fils Malfoy en pivotant vers le fond de la pièce, sans jeter un regard à son vis-à-vis, comme pour se détacher de tout sentiment à l'égard de la personne qui fût en face de lui. Il avait le ton d'un docteur qui demande un diagnostic alors Harry calqua sa réponse sur la même intonation.

Il expliqua les brusques changements d'humeur, le manque d'entrain, la sensation de poids sur l'estomac. Et surtout, il insista sur l'impression de manque, abyssale, continuelle. Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il écouta avec calme, comme classant les informations dans sa tête afin de les réutiliser plus tard. Harry resta ensuite la plupart du temps silencieux alors que le blond allait chercher un papier et une longue plume d'aigle puis s'installa à l'imposante table centrale. Le Serpentard commença alors à raturer et ajouter des notes sur un parchemin pendant un temps qui lui parut une éternité. Le brun se contenta de participer uniquement lorsque Draco sollicitait des détails. Un elfe apporta une première fois du thé qu'Harry accueilli avec sollicitude puis revint une poignée de minutes plus tard avec des scones fumants qui, contrairement à toute nourriture depuis six mois, lui paraissaient appétissants. Il profita de l'attention du serviteur tandis que le blond ne relevait plus la tête de son ouvrage. Le grattement de la plume du Serpentard était régulier, comme si elle était animée d'une vie propre.

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil déclina que Draco se releva de la chaise de salon inconfortable sur laquelle il était installé. S'étirant longuement afin de soulager ses muscles endoloris il s'aperçut avec effarement qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence de Potter. Celui-ci apparemment ne s'était pas senti en danger puisqu'il dormait profondément, la tête légèrement inclinée et le buste reposant sur les opulents coussins du canapé. Ces Gryffondors étaient décidément des êtres différents. Rechignant à le toucher, le blond initia un geste vers le Gryffondor qui dû sentir une présence car il se réveilla immédiatement :

« Holà Potter, ce n'est que moi. » se défendit le fils Malfoy. « Tiens, sur ce parchemin se trouve une préparation que tes potionistes devront suivre. Enfin, si ils en sont capables… J'espère pour toi que cela fonctionnera comme ça je n'aurais pas l'occasion de te revoir. Une seule chose, » stoppa-t-il alors qu'Harry tendait un bras vers la feuille présentée devant son buste, « je t'interdis de dire d'où te vient cette création. Si j'apprends que tu m'as vendu, je viens te tuer dans ton lit Saint-Potty c'est compris ? »

Harry, encore ensommeillé, hocha faiblement la tête et glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean le précieux écrit, pensant qu'il en avait enfin terminé avec l'infect personnage qu'était le fils Malfoy. En le suivant dans le couloir du manoir conduisant à l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne, il se surprit à penser que l'ancien Serpentard devait se sentir profondément seul dans une si grande bâtisse. Il s'apprêtait à déserter le manoir sans demander son reste quand Malfoy l'attrapa par l'avant-bras :

« Si cela ne fonctionne pas… »

« Je sais, je suis un condamné à mort et c'est bien fait pour moi… »

« Non, » répondit Draco, une étrange lueur dans le regard, « tu reviendras ici. Je n'ai noté que mes premières idées sur ce parchemin. Et certaines ne sont pas communicables si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Bien. » claqua Harry, maintenant très pressé de transplaner. Il allait remercier son potentiel guérisseur quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait déjà refermé la lourde porte.

 _« La science a-t-elle promis le bonheur ? Je ne le crois pas. Elle a promis la vérité, et la question est de savoir si l'on fera jamais du bonheur avec de la vérité. »_

 _Emile Zola_


	6. Corneille

**Bonjour à tous, c'est avec plaisir que je lis vos commentaires et je vous remercie de votre lecture attentive.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre,**

 **R.**

Draco manipulait avec douceur des résidus de potions sensibles avant de les verser dans leurs fioles. Depuis six mois, il s'était attelé à améliorer l'ersatz de laboratoire qu'avait installé son père dans les sous-sols du Manoir. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il s'était lancé dans une telle opération puisque personne n'allait jamais envisager de lui acheter des remèdes ou des mixtures magiques avec son passif mais l'idée s'était insinuée en lui avec une telle force qu'il avait fini par s'y soumettre. Le ministère l'avait laissé tranquille depuis la visite de Potter et il lui arrivait de penser que les deux choses étaient en étroite corrélation : plus d'Aurors devant sa porte, plus de perquisitions injustifiées. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son ennemi et ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Malgré sa réticence à l'idée d'être surpris à enquêter sur la façon dont l'ancien Gryffondor s'était remis, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lorgner sur les journaux qui lui parvenaient chaque matin mais Potter restait insaisissable. Il n'apparaissait pas vraiment en photographie, sauf en tenue de service et aucun article n'était paru pour étaler sa vie privée. Soit l'homme se faisait discret, soit il n'y avait rien à dire. Pas que Draco ait envie de savoir avec qui Potter passait ses nuits mais dans un but purement médical, il aurait aimé savoir si sa potion avait fonctionné.

Replaçant le dernier flacon sur l'étagère associée, le blond passa un ultime coup de baguette sur le plan de travail et quitta la pièce, remontant à pas légers l'escalier en pierre de taille. Son elfe l'attendait en haut de celui-ci, se tordant les mains dans une posture que l'héritier Malfoy ne connaissait que trop bien :

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander Otis ? »

« Maître, vous avez reçu une lettre, je l'ai déposée sur la table du Grand Salon. » minauda le petit être.

« Psss, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions, » ricana le blond en se dirigeant vers la pièce indiquée par son serviteur, « si un bout de papier te fait cet effet… C'est probablement Balise, il doit m'informer de la mise en œuvre d'une nouvelle banque sorcière en Espagne. »

« C'est que… le maître n'attendait pas une lettre venant de H… »

« Allez tais-toi, n'as-tu rien à faire pour traîner dans mes jambes ? Hier soir, j'ai vu que la terrasse était loin de répondre aux critères de propreté que vous devez assumer. Tu me feras le plaisir d'aller chercher Rydia et d'y remédier. » Claqua Malfoy.

« Bien maître » répondit l'elfe de maison avant de se détourner et de partir d'un petit pas, ses pieds nus émettant un bruit de claquement contre le marbre du sol.

Draco émit un bruit de bouche entre le soupir et le pincement des lèvres et obliqua lui aussi en direction de ses propres affaires. Quand il pensait que l'autre imbécile de Sang-De-Bourbe voudrait leur laisser la liberté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape : ces énergumènes étaient incapables de savoir quand se rendre aux toilettes pour assouvir leurs bas instincts et elle envisagerait de leur donner une baguette magique ? Quelle stupidité sans bornes. Il se rendit immédiatement dans le Grand Salon, attrapant la lettre qui était comme promis posée sur un plateau d'argent sur la table. Saisissant son coupe-papier sans regarder l'expéditeur, il se mit à lire :

' _Draco Malfoy,_

 _Je sais que tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de moi depuis six mois. Je pense que tu ne t'en es pas préoccupé plus que cela à vrai dire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'énergie alors je ne vais pas m'étendre en civilités, après tout, nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'en échanger et je me refuse à le faire le premier. J'ai essayé ta potion. Elle a fonctionné un moment, même si j'ai dû batailler pour éviter les questions déplaisantes au sujet de son créateur. Tu comprends, pas un des magicomages et potionistes du ministère et de Sainte-Mangouste n'auraient pensé à utiliser ces ingrédients. Difficile de leur expliquer que j'avais trouvé cette recette sous le sabot d'un hippogriffe. Bref._

 _Si je t'écris ce n'est pas pour te raconter ma vie mais pour te demander de me rendre visite. En réalité, depuis un mois, après les effets positifs de ta potion, j'ai commencé à ressentir de nouveau les effets de mon étrange situation. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais ta préparation m'a fait tellement de bien : elle m'a permis de supporter une souffrance que personne ne pouvait soulager depuis 4 ans. Seulement, tout est aujourd'hui estompé._

 _Je ne peux pas me déplacer et c'est ce pourquoi je ne peux me rendre dans le Wiltshire sinon, tu penses bien que ta tête peroxydée n'a rien pour me faire peur. Je ne me traîne pas devant toi, j'en appelle juste à ta curiosité. Je sais que ce sera dans tous les cas plus attractif que l'idée de soigner Harry Potter. Finalement, c'en est presque rassurant : contrairement à tout le monde ici, tu ne me considères que comme l'homme le plus infect de la Terre et crois-moi, le sentiment est partagé._

 _Mon adresse est le 12, Square Grimmauld, London. Je t'attends dimanche et je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer que je ne souhaite ainsi pas que tu croises quiconque me connaisse. J'ouvrirai les barrières anti-transplanage entre 3pm et 4pm. Ma chambre est au second étage, première à droite._

 _Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, je sais que tu viendras car tu es la personne à la fois la plus incapable de résister à ses pulsions et la plus seule que j'ai fréquentée. Aucune possibilité que tu aies quelque chose d'autre à faire donc._

 _Bonne fin de semaine,_

 _Harry Potter. »_

Draco resta un moment de marbre devant la lettre de Potter. Il était évident que le Gryffondor pensait qu'on pouvait le sonner comme un vulgaire veracrasse pour qu'il vienne manger de la laitue dans la main de son maître avec une reconnaissance non feinte. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, le blond ne put s'empêcher de sentir poindre une pointe d'excitation dans son estomac. Non seulement Potter allait être déçu car il n'allait pas venir (ce qui était en soit le meilleur sentiment qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs mois : la capacité intrinsèque qu'il possédait à entraver les plans de Potter était presque jouissive) mais en plus, il avait toutes les réponses à ses interrogations. Potter était donc de nouveau malade mais sa potion avait fonctionné un moment. C'était parfait car il avait en stock une version de celle-ci améliorée. Mais comment la faire tester à Potter ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se rendre chez lui comme il l'avait demandé, pardon, exigé. C'était trop indigne d'un Malfoy. Jamais un Malfoy ne se soumettrait à une saleté de Sang-Mêlé, pourfendeur du mal et protecteur de la veuve et des Sang-de-Bourbes. Il avait un honneur et une étiquette à respecter.

C'est dans cette optique qu'il transplana pour le Square Grimmauld le dimanche après-midi suivant entre 3pm et 4pm.

 _«_ _Ô cruel souvenir de ma gloire passée !_ _  
_ _Œuvre de tant de jours en un jour effacée !_ _  
_ _Nouvelle dignité, fatale à mon bonheur !_ _  
_ _Précipice élevé d'où tombe mon honneur !_ _  
_ _Faut-il de votre éclat voir triompher le Comte,_ _  
_ _Et mourir sans vengeance, ou vivre dans la honte ? »_

 _Le Cid, Corneille._


	7. Brontë

**Bonjour à tous, je vous laisse ce septième chapitre et vous vous en doutez, la fiction sera un peu plus longue que 10 chapitres mais je reste sur ce format assez court de publications. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci encore pour vos follows, vos reviews, c'est un véritable plaisir.**

 **Rimbem.**

Chancelant légèrement sur ses jambes, Draco Malfoy rétablit son équilibre en s'appuyant sur la barrière forgée de têtes de serpents qui ornait l'entrée de la maison. Immédiatement, il reconnut l'endroit : sa mère avait une photo dans son bureau qui la représentait se tenant exactement au même endroit qu'il était, si ce n'est qu'au lieu de faire face à la maison elle regardait la rue. Sur cette image qu'il avait souvent observée, elle se tenait enlacée avec son cousin Regulus Black, tous les deux jeunes et le sourire aux lèvres. Un petit pincement se fit au fond de son cœur quand il réalisa que cette époque était réellement révolue : sa mère n'aurait plus jamais ce visage-là. Désormais, elle préférait arborer un masque de suffisance bien nécessaire quand on avait tout perdu sauf sa fierté. Alors comme ça Potter avait gardé la maison des Black ? Bien, il n'était peut-être pas si irrespectueux que ça de ses aïeux.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à la façade de la riche demeure, Draco grimpa d'un pas leste la volée de marches qui menait à la porte mais resta interdit au moment de sonner. Entre deux remises en questions personnelles au sujet de sa visite ou de sa non-visite, Draco s'était aussi interrogé sur l'état de Potter. Celui-ci lui avait indiqué sa chambre, ce qui sous-entendait que l'imbécile ne pouvait pas se déplacer mais était trop orgueilleux pour l'indiquer clairement. Mais dans ce cas, que faire de l'entrée en la matière si chère à Draco ? Devait-il sonner au risque d'obliger Potter à se lever ou à s'égosiller tel un vulgaire vendeur de baguettes à la sauvette ? Ou bien devait-il entrer sans y avoir été invité et bafouer ainsi toutes les règles de la bienséance ? Considérant qu'il avait été finalement convié à pénétrer dans la maison dans la lettre fort peu polie qu'il avait reçu en début de semaine, il se décida finalement pour la seconde solution. Pour faire bonne mesure, il s'annonça de trois coups portés à l'aide du heurtoir, ce qui, il l'espérait, contenterait le dieu de la politesse avant de pousser le vantail de la porte, une main sur la mortaise et une sur la poignée qui céda immédiatement sous la pression de sa paume.

La maison était calme. Potter était évidemment seul, il avait dû s'arranger pour éviter toute rencontre fortuite entre son équipe de sauveurs de l'humanité et la détestable personne qu'il avait invitée à venir sous son toit. Et il avait bien fait car Draco n'avait pas encore terminé de désinfecter son bras suite à l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec la belette mâle. Levant les yeux au ciel en repensant à cette malheureuse entrevue, le blond avança dans le couloir sombre et poussiéreux qui semblait desservir en étoile le rez-de-chaussée. Il passa devant le portrait d'une vieille femme à l'air acariâtre qui lui accorda un demi-sourire presque carnassier le faisant frissonner. Enfin se distingua devant ses yeux gris malmenés par l'obscurité un nez de marche usé par les pas d'un escalier en chêne foncé. Laissant glisser ses doigts sur la main courante, il gravit à nouveau les quelques marches qui le séparaient du second étage, notant pour lui-même que Potter aurait eu meilleure affaire de prendre un elfe de maison que de faire le ménage seul dans cette immense bâtisse. Arrivé à l'étage indiqué, Draco obliqua vers la seule porte du pallier entr'ouverte. Un fin rayon de lumière se glissait entre le battant et le mur, dans l'encoignure du seuil. Et toujours aucun bruit ne venait troubler la tranquillité de l'antique demeure Black. Draco s'était comme accommodé de l'ambiance du lieu, presque intime et avançait à tâtons comme s'il voulait préserver le sommeil d'un enfant récalcitrant fraîchement endormi.

« Malfoy ? » murmura une voix depuis la pièce. « C'est toi ? »

« Ouais Potter, j'arrive. J'essaie de me diriger dans ta foutue maison : franchement, si tu avais ouvert les volets ça m'aurait facilité la tâch... » Répondit l'intéressé avec sarcasme avant de se taire.

Devant lui, le grand Harry Potter était allongé dans un lit. Il lui souriait faiblement, comme heureux d'être l'objet des habituelles remarques du Serpentard. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, seule une lampe de chevet projetait une faible lumière sur le jeune homme.

« Ne fais pas cette tête », le repris le brun agacé, « je t'ai contacté pour que tu me soignes, pas pour que tu me fasses la scène de l'ami éploré, puisque tu n'es ni un ami, ni un éploré. »

Draco peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la vision de cet abruti de Potter dans un lit l'avait tellement surpris. Il s'y était préparé pourtant car personne ne vous demande de lui rendre visite chez lui sans proposer de vous ouvrir sa porte par lui-même hormis si ladite personne n'est pas capable de se lever. Mais se retrouver devant le fait accompli était différent. Harry le regardait sans honte, parfaitement conscient et à l'aise de son état, ou alors il était un excellent acteur. Le blond s'avança dans la pièce avec précaution, se dirigeant vers le pied du lit du malade. Sur sa table de chevet étaient entreposées diverses potions dont certaines avaient d'étranges couleurs. Quelques flacons étaient renversés sur le côté, comme si quelqu'un avait fouillé dans l'ensemble sans prendre garde, peut-être sous l'emprise de la douleur. Harry se redressa péniblement de son séant, s'appuyant avec lenteur sur les coussins et grimaçant de douleur :

« Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme… » Ironisa Potter.

« J'allais dire 'dans un état déplorable' mais tu peux utiliser une détermination positive si tu veux. » railla à son tour le Serpentard.

Le brun sourit faiblement.

« De toute façon tu te doutes bien que si j'ai fait appel à toi ce n'était pas par plaisir mais par obligation. » conclut celui-ci d'un air las cette fois.

Draco rompit la distance qui le séparait du lit et se dirigea vers les fioles, dont il saisit quelques-unes d'entre elles de ses longs doigts. Il passa quelques instants à en étudier les étiquettes, fronçant parfois les sourcils d'un air circonspect. Il faisait lentement rouler certaines flasques dans ses paumes, parfois, il en ouvrait certaines et humait son contenu.

« Tu as réellement des mauvais potionistes à ton service. » conclut soudain le fils Malfoy. « Ma potion n'est même pas au quart de sa capacité préparée ainsi. On dirait qu'elle a été faite par une première année maladroite. Quant au reste… tu es drogué comme un cheval et d'une drôle de façon. La plupart des substances que tu as ici rentrent en concurrence, voire en altercation entre elles. C'est pathétique. »

« Tu connais mon niveau en potions Malfoy, on pourrait me faire avaler de l'urine de gobelin que je répondrais présent, surtout en ce moment. » soupira Harry.

« Mmmh. Le problème c'est que je ne peux pas simplement te donner une nouvelle potion comme la dernière fois. Premièrement parce que tu étais debout quand tu es venu au manoir et que ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Ensuite parce que je pense que ton mal nécessite plus de réflexion. Je pense que tu devrais contacter un magicomage compétent. »

« Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à eux. » grogna Harry, maintenant renfoncé dans son fauteuil.

Il y eut un blanc. Draco savait très bien pourquoi Potter l'avait contacté. Mais il voulait l'entendre dire, l'écouter lui demander, voire le supplier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi dans ce cas ? »

« De l'aide » répondit le brun d'un air accablé, renonçant à mentir.

« _Il a répondu à mon attente. S'il eût été naturellement idiot, mon plaisir serait moitié moindre. Mais il n'est pas idiot ; et je peux sympathiser avec tous ses sentiments, les ayant éprouvés moi-même. Je sais très exactement ce qu'il souffre en ce moment, par exemple ; ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'un simple avant-goût de ce qu'il souffrira. Il ne sera jamais capable de sortir de son abîme de grossièreté et d'ignorance. Je le tiens mieux que ne me tenait son coquin de père, et je l'ai fait descendre plus bas, car il s'enorgueillit de son abrutissement. Je lui ai appris à mépriser comme une sottise et une faiblesse tout ce qui n'est pas purement animal. Ne croyez-vous pas que Hindley serait fier de son fils, s'il pouvait le voir ? Presque aussi fier que je le suis du mien. Mais il y a une différence : l'un est de l'or employé comme pierre de pavage, l'autre du fer-blanc poli pour jouer un service en argent. Le mien n'a aucune valeur en soi ; pourtant j'aurai le mérite de le pousser aussi loin qu'un si pauvre hère peut aller. Le sien avait des qualités de premier ordre, elles sont perdues ; je les ai rendues plus qu'inutiles, funestes. Moi, je n'ai rien à regretter ; lui, il aurait à regretter plus que qui que ce soit. »_

 _E. Brontë, Wuthering Heights_


	8. Wilde

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Je vous poste ce chapitre ce soir car demain je ne pense pas poster.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercie de votre soutien.**

 **J'ajoute que vous avez dû remarquer les citations se trouvant sur les fins de chapitres et les titres de chapitres liés. Je suis convaincue que nous trouvons tous l'inspiration dans nos lectures. Parfois, ces citations sont en rapport direct avec ce qui est dessus, parfois pas vraiment, ou du moins de manière moins évidente. Je me plais parfois à imaginer que nos personnages ne réalisent pas toujours ce qui leur arrive du premier jet.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une review est toujours agréable à lire, ne serait-ce que pour commenter si l'avancée de l'histoire vous plaît ou si vous avez observé des fautes. Je n'ai pas de bêta donc elles sont sans doutes glissées par-ci, par-là et j'apprécie toujours quand quelqu'un m'en signale une, qu'elle puisse être supprimée.**

 **Voilà, je me doute que mon blabla n'est pas des plus intéressants, je vous laisse, donc.**

 **Rimbem.**

« Et tu te sens capable de résister à la pression de l'Ordre ? De te taire quand on te demandera qui te soigne ? Je suis prêt à faire l'économie de ta personnalité détestable pour ma propre curiosité face à la science mais pas celle de ma discrétion… » Termina le Serpentard qui s'était finalement installé dans un fauteuil crapaud près de la tête de lit. Il se faisait tard et la nuit était descendue sur le 12, Square Grimmauld. Les réverbères s'étaient allumés dans la rue, quoique les deux hommes ne puissent en avoir conscience, étant soigneusement calfeutrés derrières les volets et les tentures de l'illustre maison Black.

Draco avait hoché la tête pour exprimer son accord concernant la demande du Sauveur après qu'Harry ait enfin concédé qu'il lui demandait un service. S'en était suivi une série de questions sur le régime alimentaire du brun, sur ses habitudes en matière de sommeil et sur son humeur en général. Harry était affreusement gêné de laisser son ennemi découvrir de tels pans, intimes, viscéraux, de sa personnalité. Draco, quand à lui, ne semblait pas mal à l'aise outre mesure : il se contentait de prendre des notes dans un carnet ligné moleskine, l'air absorbé par les informations qu'il compilait depuis plusieurs heures.

Harry n'avait cessé d'observer le visage de son vis-à-vis à la dérobée pendant toute la durée de leur entretien. Draco l'avait toujours impressionné pour sa capacité d'adaptation et de résilience : à l'époque de Poudlard, leur inimitié les faisait régulièrement s'affronter dans la violence physique et verbale. Harry mettait alors plusieurs heures avant de réussir à retrouver son calme tandis que le blond semblait prendre plaisir à appliquer à nouveau son vernis d'indifférence dès la dernière avanie échangée avant de se retirer d'un air altier. C'était peut-être l'effet d'une éducation où le paraître doit toujours primer mais Harry lui avait envié cette aptitude, cette illusion qu'il donnait d'être impénétrable, incartable et intouchable. Bien-sûr ce n'était qu'une chimère car à la lumière de la lampe de chevet, Harry avait pu voir sur le visage de Malfoy se succéder au fil de son récit une série d'émotions humaines qu'il n'avait jamais vues lui être associées.

La tête légèrement penchée vers son cahier, se servant de l'accoudoir du fauteuil, le blond était parfaitement concentré sur sa tâche. Son complet parfaitement repassé évoquait au brun un tailleur anglais reconnu mais il était incapable de dire lequel. De fines lignes soulignaient le gris anthracite de la veste et du pantalon de tailleur, le tout agrémenté d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate également. Les cheveux presque blancs du Serpentard glissaient vers l'avant, attirés irrémédiablement par la gravité devant la position studieuse de leur propriétaire. De temps en temps, celui-ci passait une main agacée le long de ses tempes afin de discipliner les plus rebelles. Leur couleur singulière reflétait la lumière en coupole, créant par là des reflets opalins. En y pensant bien, Harry n'avait jamais observé une telle couleur sur d'autres personnes que les descendants Malfoy. Il s'était de nombreuses fois servi de cette particularité physique, en plus du physique élancé de son vis-à-vis afin de le repérer dans les couloirs de l'école à l'époque. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur : cette époque était définitivement révolue et recevoir Draco chez lui n'était pas pour le contredire.

« Bien, » fit la voix du Serpentard d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter Harry qui avait commencé à se sentir emporté dans les bras de Morphée, « je vais y aller. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant. J'aurais besoin de revenir te voir dans la semaine. Tu m'enverras un hibou pour me prévenir de tes disponibilités car j'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps il me faudra pour améliorer ma potion mais… »

« Malfoy ? » l'interrompit Harry.

« Ouais ? »

« Merci. »

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fait stupide Gryffondor, c'est uniquement pour satisfaire mes études personnelles. Certains paieraient pour pouvoir approcher le Saint Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Moi, il me supplie pour le faire. » Ricana le blond avec un air caustique accompagné toutefois d'un petit sourire satisfait. « A bientôt Pott... »

Au moment où le Serpentard se levait du vieux fauteuil pour quitter la pièce et prendre congé, la porte d'entrée du Square venait de pivoter sur ses gonds, laissant entendre une rumeur de conversation venant de l'étage inférieur. Harry devint immédiatement blanc comme un linge.

« Putain ! Mais quel suprême boulet ! » Cracha Malfoy. « Je croyais que tu avais pris tes dispositions ? »

« Moi aussi, » lui répondit sur le même ton le malade. « Ça doit être Ron et Hermione… parfois ils passent sans prévenir et on ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu beaucoup de visites ces derniers temps à part eux... »

« Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient ici » paniqua le blond, cherchant un moyen de quitter l'étage et envisageant même d'un coup d'œil rapide la fenêtre aux volets clos.

« Moi non plus figure-toi ! » temporisa Harry, sentant que son partenaire était proche de la crise de nerf. Les pas étaient désormais beaucoup plus rapprochés, faisant craquer les marches de l'ancien escalier.

Après un échange de regard paniqué, Harry pointa timidement un doigt tremblant vers une immense armoire Hastings en formant sur ses lèvres les mots « elle est vide ». Malfoy le gratifia d'un regard assassin avant de se glisser vers celle-ci, ouvrant délicatement le battant. Il s'y glissa non sans maudire les descendants de son hôte sur plusieurs générations. Le dernier de la lignée Black-Malfoy enfermé dans une vulgaire bonnetière, on avait tout vu. Il rabattit la porte vers lui après s'être agenouillé, prenant soin de laisser un rai de lumière filtrer devant ses yeux. Quitte à être enfermé ici, autant profiter de la situation pour observer ce que pouvait être une discussion privée du trio d'or, même si Harry risquait de lui offrir une scène inoubliable qui allait lui permettre de déterminer son niveau d'acteur.

Hermione fut la première à pénétrer dans la pièce, suivie de près par Ron, encore en habit d'Auror.

 _« Tu m'as rempli du désir fou de tout savoir sur la vie.  
Pendant des jours après notre rencontre, quelque chose semblait vrombir dans mes veines. Je flânais dans le parc ou je descendais Piccadilly, je regardais les passants et je me demandais avec une curiosité insensée quel genre de vie ils menaient.  
Certains me fascinaient. D'autres me terrorisaient. L'air était plein d'un poison délicieux.  
Je recherchais les sensations avec passion.. »_

 _Oscar Wilde._


	9. Dickens

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et c'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que je reçois vos follows et vos reviews.**

 **Rimbem.**

« Harry ! Tu vas bien ? » Lança la brune en s'avançant d'un pas joyeux vers le lit, « Ron ne voulait pas passer car on ne t'avait pas prévenu mais je trouvais ça triste que tu passes tout ton dimanche tout seul. » Elle s'était tournée vers son compagnon qui pour se défausser avait relevé les deux paumes à l'horizontale, le tout accompagné d'une grimace coupable.

« Oh, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi » risqua Harry, sachant parfaitement que son amie n'avait jamais écouté ses demandes en matière de santé ou d'insertion sociale.

« Bon, alors, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? » reprit Ron qui s'était assis avec précaution sur le bord du lit, ses mains jouant dans la couverture et faisant glisser les franges de celle-ci avec rapidité entre ses doigts, signe d'une nervosité évidente. Le roux n'avait jamais été très à l'aise au chevet d'un malade.

« Bien. » assura Harry. « Je pense peut-être avoir trouvé quelqu'un capable de m'aider. » Il avait jeté un regard vers l'armoire, imaginant Draco Malfoy en compagnie des doxys et parfaitement furieux de la situation.

« Parfait. » La jeune fille avait un air satisfait sur le visage. « As-tu seulement envisagé la personne dont nous avons parlé ? » Elle avait baissé la voix, comme si le nom même de celle-ci était soumis à la Trace.

« Hm, nous verrons plus tard si la solution que j'ai trouvée fonctionne. » contourna habilement le brun, faisant par-là soulever un sourcil circonspect à son ennemi accroupi dans sa cachette : finalement les talents de théâtre du grand Harry Potter n'étaient pas si déplorables.

« Je pense vraiment qu'il serait capable de… »

« Attends de qui parlez-vous ? » coupa le rouquin qui suivait l'échange avec l'air de n'en saisir ni le sens, ni le but.

« J'ai conseillé à Harry d'aller parler à Draco Malfoy. Tu sais qu'il était quand même bon en potions, si on met de côté l'amour invétéré que lui portait Snape… » Risqua Hermione en coulant un drôle de regard vers son petit ami.

« Pardon ? » cracha l'intéressé. « Le fils de Lucius, celui-là même qui t'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe toute notre scolarité, a inventé la chanson « Weasley est notre roi » et a failli tuer Harry au moins quatre fois en sept ans ? » Malgré qu'il connaisse très bien l'idée qu'Hermione avait derrière la tête et qu'il avait même dû servir ses fabuleuses directives en arrêtant le fils Malfoy sur le chemin de Traverse quelques mois auparavant, il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela pouvait être une bonne idée. Hermione essayait de le convaincre que c'était une solution à ne pas négliger mais rien qu'à l'idée que le blond pénètre chez Harry, il en avait des haut-le-cœur. Harry n'était pas au courant qu'il avait eu une altercation avec Malfoy après qu'il soit allé au manoir et revenu bredouille. Ron ne tenait pas à ce qu'il l'apprenne car son meilleur ami n'aimait pas du tout que l'on s'occupe de sa vie privée.

« Celui-là même. » répondit Hermione, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

Harry voyant une dispute de couple se profiler à propos d'une personne qui se trouvait en ce moment même dans une chambre identique à la leur n'eut d'autres choix que de couper court à la discussion :

« Oui, enfin, Ron, ce n'est pas encore fait donc nous pourrons débattre si l'occasion se présente. Crois-moi, je ne suis pas des plus heureux à l'idée de devoir faire appel à la Fouine mais si jamais c'est une question de vie ou de mort, je pèserai quand même le pour et le contre ! » Termina celui-ci en souriant pour engager une atmosphère plus amicale et décontractée dans la pièce.

Ron n'avait pas envie de rentrer en conflit avec ses deux acolytes et il préféra battre en retraite. Les deux visiteurs avaient apporté de quoi ses sustenter et c'est avec appétit qu'ils croquèrent dans les sandwichs tout en commentant l'actualité. Le roux était outré que les Canons de Chudley aient encore perdu aux poules pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il criait au scandale à l'arbitre et prétextait du favoritisme éhonté en faveur des Frelons de Wimbourne depuis plusieurs matchs. Les deux autres n'osaient pas avouer au concerné que l'ancienne devise des Canons, " _Nous vaincrons_ ", avait été changée en 1972, pour " _Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir_ " en référence au fait que l'équipe n'avait pas gagné une seule Coupe de la Ligue depuis 1892. La soirée s'étira en longueur et Harry ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers la porte de l'armoire légèrement entr'ouverte, pensant à l'exiguïté de la cachette de son premier visiteur désormais réduit au silence. Finalement, Ron partit d'un grand bâillement et Hermione se leva brusquement après avoir regardé sa montre :

« Merlin ! J'ai un gros dossier à travailler demain. » Elle commençait à rassembler ses affaires. « Harry, on va te laisser, tu dois être fatigué. » ajoute-t-elle. « On repasse bientôt ? »

A peine les bruits de leur conversation s'étaient-ils évanouis et la lourde porte d'entrée avait-elle claqué que Draco s'extirpa avec grâce de l'armoire, étirant avec une lenteur toute calculée ses muscles endoloris. Il prit le temps de retaper son costume comme s'il allait directement rejoindre une soirée mondaine et non pas rentrer chez lui à plus de 100 miles de là. Chaque gain de poussière semblait une insulte à son propos car pendant toute l'opération, il ignora Potter. Il finit par relever la tête et planter ses orbes gris dans le regard fatigué d'Harry :

« La Fouine t'emmerde, Potter, et tu pourras dire à ton ami belette que la suite de sa chanson c'est « il laisse le Souaffle entrer tout droit ». Je reviendrai après-demain te donner les résultats de mes recherches. Comme je suis grand seigneur, je te laisse ici une version améliorée de ma potion que j'avais pris soin de prendre dans l'expectative où tu sois au bord du précipice… Et comme c'est le cas… ». Il avait coulé un regard froid vers Harry tout en déposant avec minutie une fiole violette sur la table de nuit, bien en évidence afin que le malade ne puisse la confondre avec les reliquats des autres. « Bonne soirée. » conclu-t-il d'un air suffisant avant de tourner les talons vers la porte.

Il allait partir quand il marqua une pause : « Au fait, plus besoin de m'ouvrir, une espèce de miroir très malpoli relégué au fond de ton armoire de malheur m'a prévenu que les barrières m'étaient ouvertes, étant donné que je suis l'un des derniers descendants mâles de la famille Black. » Sur ce, il prit la peine de se rendre dans le couloir avant de transplaner, emplissant l'air d'un 'pop' sonore.

Alors comme ça, le fils Malfoy était susceptible. Celui-ci avait quand-même retenu un pauvre lambeau de phrase pendant plus de deux heures... Cela arracha un sourire au brun qui se laissa glisser sur son oreiller, tombant presque immédiatement dans le sommeil.

 _« Mon père avait pour principe qu'un homme qui n'est pas vraiment gentleman par le cœur, n'a jamais été, depuis que le monde existe, un vrai gentleman par les manières. Il disait aussi qu'aucun vernis ne peut cacher le grain du bois, et que plus on met de vernis dessus, plus le grain devient apparent. »_

 _De Grandes Espérances, C. Dickens._


	10. Woolf

**Bonjour à tous, c'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve après les écrits de mon examen. Désolée cette année est une dure année au niveau des études et avec le concours, c'est compliqué de poster de manière régulière mais je pense à vous.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la suite et étant donné que je suis en vacances cette semaine, je devrais probablement poster quelques chapitres, il ne me reste qu'à les corriger.**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **R.**

 _-_ _Tout seul, nous sommes incomplets : nous sommes faits pour être unis. » Virginia Woolf –_

« Putain mais Potter tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » claqua une voix glaciale dans le sous-sol Malfoy tandis que l'héritier arrachait de la main du concerné un verre dont le fond fumait légèrement sous le regard contrit de son vis-à-vis.

« Crois-moi, je passerai bien de ces séances d'enfer. » répondit, outré, le brun dont la main était encore en suspension après que l'objet lui ai été retiré des doigts. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement mais la sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs mois n'était pas éradiquée.

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre à l'invective, Draco tourna le dos à son patient et fit glisser de son avant-bras un lot de fioles qui s'écartèrent du plan de travail avec des bruits de crystal ébréché. Deux semaines qu'ils essayaient de résoudre le problème de santé de Potter. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire : si Draco empêchait les étourdissements c'était la sensation de sommeil qui se faisait plus forte, si il limitait les tentacules de la dépression c'était alors les tremblements qui redoublaient. Le blond commençait, en son for intérieur, à penser qu'il n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne pour cette tâche. Ce qui était des plus étranges c'est que quand il était accompagné, par ses amis ou même dans l'antre de son ennemi juré, Potter semblait aller mieux. D'après ses confessions, les crises de panique et les périodes d'important affaiblissement étaient surtout synonymes de solitude : au travail devant son bureau ou le soir quand il rentrait d'une journée harassante. Draco lui avait conseillé de consulter un psychomage mais le brun lui avait presque saisit le collet en bondissant de son fauteuil alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement assis en partageant un thé lorsqu'il avait entendu cette éventualité.

Pourtant, il était évident que les potions du blond avaient fait effet. D'un mort-vivant dans son lit, Harry était maintenant capable de transplaner et de répondre à la plupart de ses obligations professionnelles. Pourtant, les deux hommes savaient que tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux : les mixtures ne faisaient que masquer le problème. Comme un drogué s'injecte sa dose tous les jours pour oublier la réalité, le brun évitait de regarder la vérité en face.

Alors ils en étaient là : tous les soirs ou presque, le Sauveur sonnait à la porte du Manoir quand ce n'était pas Draco qui se rendait dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. Ils avaient essayé tant d'options de potions, tant de mélanges que le fils Malfoy était presque arrivé à la limite de ses possibilités quand il s'agissait de la voie traditionnelle. Il y avait bien quelques ingrédients et quelques incantations qu'il n'avait pas soumises à son ennemi juré mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait en face de lui un Auror.

Le Serpentard expira bruyamment, laissant son souffle se perdre dans les débris de son travail et faire voleter pesamment quelques parchemins. Potter restait obstinément silencieux mais le blond sentait son regard percer ses omoplates. Au bout de quelques instants, il se retourna :

« Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour ce soir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. » Lâcha, déçu de ses résultats, le fils Malfoy.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de se relever de sa chaise, retapant ses vêtements et s'étirant discrètement, les muscles endoloris d'être restés immobiles si longtemps. Draco regarda quelques instants le capharnaüm qui s'étendait sur sa paillasse avant de détourner les yeux : il rangerait ça demain.

Prenant tous les deux la direction de l'escalier qui rejoignait le rez-de-chaussée, ils rejoignirent l'entrée du Manoir. Harry se décida alors à s'exprimer :

« Bon hé bien… à lundi je présume ? » tenta Harry.

« Bien vu Potter, nous sommes le week-end, je suis donc libéré de ta présence pendant deux jours. » singea le blond, dont les cernes sous les yeux trahissaient une intense fatigue.

« Euh… merci, Malfoy. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit, 'merci' et tu as très bien entendu, ne me force pas à le répéter. Je vais prendre les potions que tu m'as données, dans l'ordre convenu, peut-être que ça fonctionnera. » Ajouta le brun.

« Ça ne fonctionnera pas Potter, enfin pas sur la durée. Et je pense que tu sais pourquoi. » Répondit Draco, étrangement sans son ton victorieux habituel. Ce constat ne lui donnait aucun plaisir.

« Attends, t'es en train de me dire que je me coltine ta présence depuis trois semaines alors que tu sais que tout ça est voué à l'échec ? » Cracha soudainement Harry qui avait refait quelques pas à l'intérieur de la maison depuis le perron, se rapprochant dangereusement de son potioniste de fortune.

Le ton montait et les deux hommes s'étaient tous les deux réveillés de leur torpeur. Draco était maintenant en pleine possession de ses moyens et regardait son vis-à-vis avec un air que le brun ne lui connaissait pas.

« Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu as ? » lâcha finalement le blond, désabusé.

Devant l'air étonné de l'Auror, celui-ci lui attrapa le bras et le conduisit au salon non sans avoir désigné à son elfe le plus proche le bar, synonyme d'une demande immédiate de whisky Pur-Feu. Ils s'assirent en face à face sur deux fauteuils club qui s'enfoncèrent sous leur poids. Harry allait parler quand Draco lui intima le silence. Ils attendirent dans un silence de plomb qu'Otis leur apporte l'alcool dans deux verres bas.

« Sec ? » demanda poliment Draco au brun.

« Ai-je le choix ? » ne put s'empêcher de sourire Harry.

« Non. » répondit le fils Malfoy en lui tendant un verre cylindrique d'un geste lest.

Laissant à son invité apprécier l'odeur tourbeuse d'une authentique production de la région d'Islay, Draco prit le temps de rassembler ses mots avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas de façon d'annoncer cela à un patient, ni à un ennemi, ni à un ami, ni à une mère, ni à n'importe quel quidam :

« Potter, il faut que je te le dise : tu n'es plus capable d'aimer. En quittant cet univers, Voldemort t'a pris le seul pouvoir qui a pu sauver le monde sorcier. »

 _« Ainsi, toutes les lampes éteintes, la lune disparue, et une fine pluie tambourinant sur le toit, commencèrent à déferler d'immenses ténèbres. Rien, semblait-il, ne pouvait résister à ce déluge, à cette profusion de ténèbres qui, s'insinuant par les fissures et trous de la serrure, se faufilant autour des stores, pénétraient dans les chambres, engloutissaient, ici un broc et une cuvette, là un vase de dahlias jaunes et rouges, là encore les arêtes vives et la lourde masse d'une commode. Non seulement les meubles se confondaient, mais il ne restait presque plus rien du corps ou de l'esprit qui permette de dire : "C'est lui" ou "C'est elle." Une main parfois se levait comme pour saisir ou pour repousser quelque chose ; quelqu'un gémissait, ou bien riait tout fort comme s'il échangeait une plaisanterie avec le néant. » Virginia Woolf_


	11. Sapkowski

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Merci pour les reviews et les follows et bonne lecture !**

 **R.**

« J'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule ? » fut la première réaction du brun qui se redressa en regardant avec hargne son ennemi juré.

« J'en ai l'air ? » répondit simplement Malfoy, adossé dans son propre fauteuil. Il le fixait, le sourcil légèrement relevé, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« On dirait un mauvais conte pour enfant, t'en es conscient j'espère. Et je te signale que je suis resté avec Ginny un bon moment après la guerre. Ta théorie stupide ne tient pas. »

« J'ai été marié à une femme aussi je te signale. Ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aimais. » argumenta simplement Malfoy.

« Oui mais toi il est de notoriété publique que tu es… »

« Que je suis quoi ? Je suis curieux d'entendre ce qui se dit en dehors de ce manoir sur mon compte. » Cette fois-ci, c'était le Serpentard qui s'était légèrement mis sur ses gardes.

« Oh, enfin, que tu es homosexuel, ne m'obliges pas à tourner autour du pot Draco. »

« Et alors, on peut tomber amoureux de n'importe quel sexe Harry. Je ne te pensais pas si rétrograde. Mais ne changes pas de sujet. Les potions que je te donne ne sont pas seulement des cache-misère. J'ai aussi fait des tests, à ton insu bien sûr. »

« Pardon ? » Le visage d'Harry était devenu vermeil.

« Tu penses que tu aurais accepté de t'y soumettre si je t'en avais parlé ? Je suis un Serpentard, stupide balafré, je fais ce qu'il me plait, quand il me plait. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ne trouva rien à répondre, de toute façon depuis le début de sa malédiction sishyphienne, seul Malfoy avait réussi à rendre le rocher qu'il s'escrimait à pousser en haut de la montagne plus léger. Malfoy se lécha les lèvres et reprit :

« Je pense que Voldemort est parti avec un morceau de ton âme. »

Voyant qu'Harry allait le couper, il ajouta immédiatement : « Un morceau de ton âme en plus de la sienne qui s'est évaporée j'entends. »

« Comment sais-tu que Voldemort était une partie de moi ? » fut la première question d'Harry. L'ordre du Phoenix avait tout fait pour limiter la fuite potentielle d'une telle information : la reconstruction du monde sorcier était déjà assez difficile sans que toute la population sache que son Sauveur avait été en réalité un Horcruxe en sus des sept qu'avait créés le mage noir. De plus, ce genre de données pouvait facilement conduire à des dérapages : de là à ce qu'un décérébré se mette en tête qu'Harry Potter n'était qu'une extension de Voldemort capable de revenir à la vie, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

« Potter… Mon père était le bras droit de Voldemort et mon parrain son bras gauche. Je suis discret, pas stupide. Je l'ai su dès que le Maître a eu pour projet de t'attirer seul lors de la bataille. Mais ce n'est pas le point du jour, encore une fois. La magie noire est très complexe, Potter, bien plus complexe que ton petit cerveau puisse l'imaginer. Voldemort avait vécu en toi depuis de si longues années que ton âme était inextricablement liée à la sienne, comme un parasite finit par contrôler son hôte. En faisant preuve de courage et d'abnégation, tu as su te débarrasser de cette sangsue mais elle a laissé des traces : une magie instable (d'où tes pics de fatigue) et un sentiment de solitude (tu as perdu un partie de toi-même, que tu le veuilles ou non) notamment. Mais comme nous parlons de Voldemort, avant de passer à trépas il a aussi verrouillé une autre partie de toi-même, celle qui t'es le plus chère : l'amour. »

« Donc je n'ai pas perdu la capacité pleine d'aimer ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Non, mais elle est si profondément enfouie qu'il y a de grandes chances que toute ta vie, tu sois incapable d'y accéder. Ne te sens-tu pas désabusé depuis la fin de la guerre ? »

« Tu n'es pas mon psychomage Malfoy ! » cracha Harry.

« Non, c'est vrai, et je me contrefous de tes états d'âme. Par contre, je pense être l'un des seuls à pouvoir t'aider. Je veux dire, tu connais beaucoup de gens émoustillés à l'idée de frayer avec la magie noire ? Sans parler de ton humeur massacrante : à part les Belettes et Miss-Parfaite, il ne me semble pas que tu aies beaucoup de visites en ce moment. »

« La ferme. Je ne suis ici que parce que j'y suis obligé… tu es mon dernier espoir et tu le sais. »

Le silence s'installa mais il fut vite coupé par le brun qui reprit :

« D'accord Malfoy, je vais répondre à tes questions, de toute façon si je veux m'en sortir je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Oui, je me sens souvent désillusionné, découragé ou mélancolique. Mais ce sont les signes d'une dépression non ? Rien d'extraordinaire pour un ex-héros à la retraite… » Soupira le brun. « Là, on parle d'une incapacité à ressentir, c'est quand même au-delà non ? »

« Une dépression, mon cher Potter, je l'aurais soignée en moins de temps qu'il faut à tes potionistes à la manque pour verser un sirop pour la toux dans la bouche d'un nourrisson endormi. Tu penses vraiment que je suis mauvais à ce point ? » railla Malfoy, son éternel sourire aux lèvres.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, la Fouine ! On parle de ma vie là ! » explosa le Gryffondor.

« Oh, tranquille Saint-Potty » rétrograda Malfoy en levant ses mains en signe de défense. « Si on ne peut même plus détendre l'atmosphère ici, que va devenir ce Manoir vide si on ajoute en plus un mec complètement cinglé à l'intérieur ? Je parle bien-sûr de toi » ajouta-t-il, sans se départir de cette rangée de dents parfaites. Harry expira avec vigueur mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser un coin de ses lèvres suivre le mouvement :

« Ingrat Serpentard. Contrairement à ce que tu penses, de nombreux sorciers rêveraient que je leur confie ma vie et toi, tu es là, à me dédaigner du bout des lèvres ! »

« Désolé d'être moi-même. La noble famille Malfoy n'a pas l'habitude de traîner avec les Potter, traîtres à leur sang et feu mariés à des Sang-de-Bourbes dont le rouquin ferait vomir n'importe quel peintre. » répondit simplement Malfoy avant de se lever.

Dominant Harry de toute sa stature, il tendit alors brusquement sa main parfaitement manucurée vers son vis-à-vis :

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » lâcha-t-il.

« Hein ? Qu'en penses-tu de quoi ? » répondit Harry, perturbé par cette main d'albâtre qui attendait de rejoindre la sienne.

« Merlin qu'il est stupide, » fut la réaction de Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel, « que penses-tu de notre accord ? »

« Tu acceptes de m'aider malgré tout cela ? Tu as une idée de quoi faire ? On ne va pas seulement continuer d'essayer des potions ? Tu penses que je peux m'en sortir ? » S'enquit immédiatement Harry, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il n'avait pas ressenti un tel espoir depuis des mois.

« Oui, mais seulement si tu sers ma paume dans moins de 5 secondes et que tu arrêtes de me mitrailler de questions, histoire que je ne change pas d'avis. Tu dois aussi me promettre de me dire la vérité. Sur tout. Je veux tout savoir de ta vie, tous tes ressentis, toutes les potions que tu prends, à quelle heure tu manges et celle à laquelle tu dors. Épargne-moi juste tes passages aux toilettes, sinon je risque de ne pas pouvoir répondre de mes actes. »

Harry se leva alors brusquement et repoussant avec foi la main de son ennemi, il entoura de ses bras la carrure sèche de Malfoy junior qui se raidit à son contact mais ne le repoussa pas, attendant simplement que l'accolade se termine d'elle-même.

 _« " - J'ai toujours pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un état d'âme sublime et merveilleux; digne même, s'il est déçu. J'ai composé tant de ballades sur ce sujet. Mais le sentiment amoureux n'est que végétatif. C'est l'état de quelqu'un qui succombe à la maladie, qui ingurgite un poison. Car, semblablement à celui qui s'empoisonne, l'amoureux est prêt à tout pour obtenir l'antidote. A tout. Même à l'humiliation. » A. Sapkowski (Le sorceleur, The Witcher)_


	12. S de Beauvoir

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous laisse ce chapitre ici, bonne lecture. Merci encore à tous les reviews et les lecteurs fidèles qui me postent des encouragements presque systématiquement, vous vous reconnaîtrez. C'est un plaisir et un aboutissement. Merci !**

 **R.**

« Otis ? » appela le fils Malfoy depuis son bureau jonché de parchemins griffonnés.

Il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures et sa cornée commençait à le piquer dangereusement. Se levant avec un grincement de son fauteuil, Malfoy junior contempla avec délectation le terrain jouxtant son manoir par la vitre ancienne légèrement ondulée. Tant d'années à se battre pour conserver ce qui lui revenait de droit, désormais rien ne pourrait lui arracher son bien. La demeure Malfoy était sienne. Elle possédait intrinsèquement l'âme de la noble famille à laquelle il appartenait. Il pensait souvent au chemin parcouru depuis le sortir de la guerre depuis quelques semaines. Il avait si longtemps fait cavalier seul, poursuivant ses propres buts et démons que l'apparition du stupide gryffondor dans sa vie n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sa tête ébouriffée lui donnait une raison de se dépasser et, sans se l'avouer, peut-être une possibilité de se racheter. Pas devant le monde sorcier, ça il n'en avait cure, mais pour remettre en ordre certaines choses qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'accomplir il y avait maintenant une poignée de mois.

« La maître m'a demandé ? » minauda le petit elfe en apparaissant par magie aux côtés de son dirigeant.

« Oui, je voudrais que tu ailles me chercher la peau d'Anaconda qui est dans la réserve en bas s'il te plaît. Ne la froisse pas sinon je te jure que tu iras récurer la remise à balais jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Bien, comme Monsieur le voudra. »

Le petit être quitta la pièce avec un pop sonore tandis que Draco soupirait : ces elfes de maison étaient beaucoup trop imbus d'eux-mêmes quand ils avaient l'autorisation d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Transplaner pour descendre de deux étages, si ce n'était pas de la fanfaronnade il voulait bien devenir mage de l'Eglise de Merlin.

Après leur discussion il y avait trois jours, il avait congédié Potter et s'était mis au travail. Il avait d'abord réglé les comptes inhérents à la gestion du domaine afin d'être tranquille quelques jours puis s'était plongé dans les malédictions anciennes dont les livres de sa bibliothèque offraient une vision approfondie. Toutefois, rien n'était présent concernant un sort capable de museler les sentiments aussi puissamment. Rien que des contrôles ponctuels, des limitations censées prendre fin avec la prise d'une substance ou levées par le sorcier lanceur du sort. Pour le coup, ça promettait d'être compliqué car le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Draco se cala plus profondément dans son fauteuil et se frotta les tempes. Il était persuadé d'avoir eu connaissance de notes concernant Voldemort. Où avait-il bien pu en entendre parler ? Il fallait absolument qu'il creuse le sujet. Car s'il connaissait assez bien les façons de faire de son ancien Seigneur, il n'avait pas en main tout ce qui concernait sa formation et ses potentielles inspirations. Soudain, il réalisa qu'il avait avec lui la personne la plus à même de répondre à cette question : Potter. Cet abruti avait repris le travail depuis quelques temps mais il était régulièrement chez lui à se lamenter sur son sort : nulle doute qu'il y avait une chance qu'il y soit à cet instant.

Sautant sur ses pieds et ignorant son elfe qui revenait les bras chargé de l'immense peau de serpent, il sauta à pieds joints dans sa cheminée en lançant à la volée : « Square Grimmaurd ! ».

Draco Malfoy junior atterri avec grâce sur le tapis persan du salon de l'antique maison des Black. La villa était silencieuse même si arrivait à percevoir des grattements sûrement produis par Kreattur rangeant les effets du petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea vers les bruits, trouvant le vieil elfe affairé comme il l'avait prédit : une casserole à la main, il s'escrimait à lui faire retrouver son éclat cuivré d'antan.

« Je cherche Potter. » annonça-t-il, faisant sursauter le serviteur qui, d'un doigt crochu lui indiqua l'escalier.

Draco entama avec lenteur la montée des marches qui craquèrent sous son poids. Connaissant désormais bien la demeure, il se rendit directement à la chambre d'Harry pour découvrir qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. Ce satané elfe lui avait probablement menti et il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit des pas au-dessus de lui. Ainsi donc Potter boudait dans le grenier ? Pestant à l'idée de salir son costume anthracite, le blond entama son ascension de la dernière volée de marche avant de s'immobiliser. Potter n'avait sûrement pas entendu son arrivée car il était en simple pantalon souple, assis en tailleur au sol, des papiers dans les mains et d'autres étalés autour de lui en demi-cercle.

Malfoy se gratta la gorge pour s'introduire, faisant relever la tête de son vis-à-vis qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de reprendre contenance :

« Malfoy… Je n'attendais personne, désolé. » se justifia-t-il en jetant un œil sur son déshabillé peu présentable.

« Je ne me suis pas annoncé non plus » temporisa le blond. « Que fais-tu ? »

« Je… je suis en train de trier les papiers de Sirius. » dit-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste désignant les amas de parchemins et de photos qui étaient autour de lui.

Draco ne sut que répondre et se contenta de hausser les épaules en signe de compréhension. Il ne put s'empêcher de voir dans l'attitude de Potter un sentiment de malaise et de tristesse prégnant auquel il eut envie de répondre. Il failli demander à Harry si tout allait bien mais sous prétexte d'être un homme, de tenir dans ses mains l'héritage des hommes, il ne put se résoudre à montrer sa sensibilité. Draco avait tellement reçu de coups dans l'âme pour cacher sa tendance à la compassion que la culture prit le pas sur la nature du mâle qu'il était. Alors il s'accroupit près du Survivant et se contenta de changer de sujet tout en se molestant intérieurement :

« Tu as quelques instants à m'accorder ? » souffla-t-il.

Harry planta ses yeux dans les siens et sembla lui pardonner son manque de réaction à la lueur contenue dans ses prunelles que Draco eut l'impression d'être passées aux rayons X. Le brun hocha la tête et prit appuis sur ses mains pour se relever. Il tapa son pantalon grisâtre d'être resté assis-là un temps qu'il n'admettrait pas.

« Allons au salon. Je t'y rejoindrai dans 10 minutes, Malfoy. »

 **A très bientôt pour la suite de ce chapitre d'intermède que j'ai dû couper car il ne me convenait pas couplé avec la discussion qui suivra.**

 **R.**

 _« Les femmes ont tort de cultiver la virilité, ce n'est pas du tout un signe de libération."_ Henri Lacordaire

" _Les hommes sont risibles, elle ajoute. Dans leurs poses. Dans ce qu'ils cachent. Dans leur façon de se débattre avec leur virilité. Leur pudeur. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si touchants."_ S. de Beauvoir


	13. M Duras

**Bonjour à tous, je suis désolée de cette absence. J'ai été très déçue de rater mon concours cette année et j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Ce qui m'a coupé toute inspiration… Mais avec les vacances d'été et le travail, immanquable, mais nécessaire du temps, me voilà de nouveau pleine d'envie pour continuer les aventures de nos deux personnages.**

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous. Je posterai un autre chapitre dans la semaine. :-)**

 **Rimbem.**

Malfoy s'affala sans grâce aucune dans un Chesterfield proche de la fenêtre et entreprit d'attendre son hôte non sans montrer des signes d'impatience. Heureusement pour lui, le brun ne tarda pas à se montrer : il ne s'était pas changé et s'était contenté d'épousseter vaguement son t-shirt de gros coton blanc. Il se planta devant lui avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a pas que ça à faire :

« Qu'as-tu à me demander Draco ? Je croyais que tu travaillais sur une façon plus efficace que tout ce que l'on a fait jusque -là pour me soigner et qu'il fallait, je cite, te 'laisser de l'air'»

« Il faut qu'on entre à Poudlard. » répondit le blond comme si c'était la requête la plus simple qu'il avait prononcée de toute sa vie sans s'émouvoir du ton mesquin de son hôte et en ignorant superbement sa question.

« C'est impossible. Tu es interdit de séjour là-bas, ça fait partie des mesures de protection prises par le Minist... »

« Bla blablabla. Je sais très bien ce que tu me racontes Potter, je ne suis pas un dragonneau de trois jours. Mais toi, tu n'es pas interdit de séjour là-bas que je sache ? » souligna le fils Malfoy, son éternel sourcil mi- interrogateur mi- moqueur soulevé en un délicat arc de cercle brisant son front.

« Je peux y aller sans toi, oui. Avec toi, non. » répondit du tac-au-tac le brun.

« Mais j'ai besoin d'y être en même temps, nigaud, sinon je t'aurais simplement demandé si Son Obligeance voulait bien se rendre au château pour récupérer des choses m'appartenant. »

« Tssss. Attends, Malfoy, c'est quoi tes 'choses' que je ne peux pas récupérer si tu n'es pas là en personne ? Encore un objet ayant appartenu à Salazar malencontreusement égaré entre l'infirmerie et le couloir du second étage, attendant une victime de première année un peu trop naïve ? »

« Des effets personnels de mon parrain. Un livre en particulier. Je n'aurais pas d'autre occasion que de les récupérer avec toi, crois-moi. Même si le Ministère feint l'indifférence à mon sujet, je suis presque sûr d'avoir 12 oreilles à rallonge sous ma porte quand je dors. Alors compter passer le seuil de leur sacro-sainte école pour moldus… »

Harry soupira profondément. Il n'était pas très motivé à l'idée d'escorter son médecin personnel dans les couloirs de leur ancienne arène.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » repris-t-il.

« Tu m'as engagé pour un travail Potter. Je pense avoir trouvé une partie de l'origine de ton mal mais je ne veux pas m'avancer. Je sais que Severus avait un ouvrage particulier auquel il tenait beaucoup sur lequel il avait consigné de nombreux maléfices pratiqués par Jedusor. Etant donné qu'il en était très proche, il a amassé un travail conséquent sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Attends, tu me fais marcher là Malfoy ? Un livre d'une telle utilité pour le Ministère aurait été retrouvé depuis des lustres. Je te rappelle que le château a été presque entièrement reconstruit à la suite de la bataille, sans compter l'entièreté des recoins passés au _revelio_. »

« Comme si le plus grand potioniste de son époque allait laisser un tel bien aux griffes des aurors et autres Fudges avides de se faire mousser devant la communauté sorcière. Benêt, le livre est bien caché dans son bureau. »

« Son bureau a été fouillé. De fond en comble. Ron s'en est assuré et vu son degré de haine à l'égard de Rogue, crois-moi, le travail a été très bien fait. »

« Il l'a fouillé comme un Gryffondor le fait. En fouillant ce qui est visible. Alors que l'important est invisible pour les yeux. »

« Pfff, si tu veux Malfoy. » Soupira Harry, à court d'arguments.

« Sans mauvais jeu de mot, Rogue m'avait donné une clef quand j'étais adolescent, que je suis le seul à pouvoir toucher sous peine de brûlures intenses : cet idiot de Goyle en avait fait les frais en sixième année. Rogue m'avait alors dit de le rejoindre dans son bureau quand le temps serait venu. Potter, je sais que ce livre qu'il feuilletait si souvent pendant mes cours particuliers de potions est là-bas. Crois-moi, s'il avait été découvert, les potionistes actuels auraient posé tant de brevets qu'ils ne bloqueraient plus sur tes maux mais essayeraient d'empêcher l'extinction des dinosaures devant la masse de problèmes déjà résolus. »

« C'est ça Malfoy. En attendant, comment je suis censé justifier ta présence là-bas ? »

« En n'ayant pas à le faire. »

« Pardon ? »

« On va rentrer de nuit Potter. Et tu me serviras seulement pour ouvrir la porte et au cas-où seulement nous serions découverts. Si jamais c'est le cas, tu n'auras qu'à servir le classique couplet du mec en réinsertion qui ne s'assume plus en public le tout soupoudré d'une moue inquiète de ma part et tu ne seras pas questionné plus que ça. Après tout, si le GRAND HARRY POTTER est avec L'IMMONDE DRACO JR c'est bien que le monde sorcier ne craigne rien car le GRAND HARR… »

« C'est bon Draco, c'est bon ! » coupa Harry, excédé. « Quand as-tu besoin de te rendre là-bas ? »

« Demain serait l'idéal. Un mardi soir, en pleine semaine, les élèves seront couchés. En espérant qu'ils soient plus respectueux du règlement que tu l'étais. »

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de sourire : Malfoy n'avait pas tort. Harry n'avait jamais pu être préfet et pour cause : sa scolarité avait été émaillée de manquements à la ligne de conduite de Poudlard, du simple non-respect du couvre-feu en passant par la poursuite de la pierre philosophale en bravant au passage toutes les règles possibles et imaginables qu'un règlement comporte. Ces années faisaient encore sourire Harry car malgré la menace de Voldemort planant, l'enfance protège de bien des maux. Quand ses pensées s'égaraient du côté de l'immense château perdu dans les Highlands écossais, il ne voyait ni le froid, ni la mort, ni la violence, ni l'isolement, ni la perte d'êtres chers. Seulement les sourires, les mains serrées dans les gants parsemés de neige, les coups d'œil par-dessus les pots de Mandragore, les parts de tarte à la mélasse brûlante à s'en carboniser la langue, le temps à briquer son balai. A tout cela se mêlaient des éclats de rire et de voix qui sont propres à l'adolescence : brusques, sortis du tréfond de la gorge, encore insouciants mais déjà hors de l'enfance. Poudlard avait été sa naissance, dans une période de la vie où qu'importe d'où vous venez vous vous découvrez.

« Bien, j'accepte. Je n'en peux plus de venir dans ton manoir insalubre et si c'est la seule solution… »

« Il ose dire que mon Manoir est insalubre… alors qu'il vit dans une bicoque aux quatre vents aussi moderne que les idées de Père sur l'homosexualité ! » ironisa Malfoy d'un ton dithyrambique en feignant de s'intéresser aux cuticules de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa nonchalance, qui à coup sûr, faisant une grande partie de son charme. Malfoy semblait détaché de tout. Mais Harry n'était pas dupe : quand on regarde au fond des prunelles d'un prédateur, on y voit toujours une pointe de crainte : celle de ne pas être à la hauteur.

« Au lieu de rester planter là, tu ne voudrais pas me servir quelque chose de chaud ? »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en quittant la pièce pour préparer une tasse de thé.

 _« Un jour, j'étais âgée déjà, dans le hall d'un lieu public, un homme est venu vers moi. Il s'est fait connaître et il m'a dit : " je vous connais depuis toujours. Tout le monde dit que vous étiez belle lorsque vous étiez jeune, je suis venu pour vous dire que pour moi je vous trouve plus belle maintenant que lorsque vous étiez jeune, j'aimais moins votre visage de jeune femme que celui que vous avez maintenant, dévasté."_ L'Amant, M. Duras


	14. J Austen

**Bonjour à tous, merci pour les reviews pour le dernier chapitre, toujours présents malgré mes habituelles périodes de page blanche et ma, désormais connue, irrégularité.**

 **Je vous laisse lire,**

 **R.**

« Mais Malfoy quel est le rapport entre le bout d'âme que Voldemort m'aurait pris et le fait de se retrouver ici à fouiner pour trouver un vieux livre ? » chuchota Harry alors que Malfoy tendait le cou pour essayer de voir si la voie était libre.

« La ferme Potter, tu m'empêche de réfléchir. » répondit simplement le blond, l'air exaspéré. Son corps était plaqué au mur et Harry lui aussi essayait d'apercevoir quelque chose en se penchant au maximum sur sa gauche.

Les minutes s'égrenaient depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'école et jusque là ils avaient évité les pièges les plus évidents : Rusard et son garde du corps tigré, McGonagall perdue dans ses pensées remontant le couloir du rez-de-chaussée ou encore un couple se bécotant fébrilement dans un coin d'escalier. Harry avait bien pensé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité dans le cas d'une situation d'extrême urgence mais il voulait éviter au maximum de se trouver collé au fils Malfoy car c'était tout simplement une proximité impensable à imaginer.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre que justement il en avait quelque chose à faire quand la main de Malfoy vint se plaquer contre sa bouche tandis que le visage de celui-ci s'approchait dangereusement du sien, le blond formant de ses lèvres les doux mots « _shut up_ ». Son regard gris vint se planter douloureusement dans ses yeux verts et Harry en eu le souffle coupé : les prunelles du fils Malfoy étaient comme deux orbes de basalt dont l'intensité n'avait d'égale que la violence du message envoyé par leur propriétaire. Des pas raisonnaient dans le couloir qu'ils étaient en train de surveiller. Draco retira lentement sa paume des lèvres du Survivant et lui intima de s'accoler contre le mur tandis qu'il en faisait de même. De toute façon, il était beaucoup trop tard pour envisager d'enfiler la cape. Flitwick les dépassa alors dans une insupportable lenteur, occupé à farfouiller dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, tandis que les sourcils de Draco restaient bloqués en position haute tel un adolescent dans la peur d'être attrapé en train de braver quelque interdit.

La tension descendit brusquement quand l'illustre enseignant tourna au détour du couloir et disparut de leur champ de vision, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer :

« T'aurais vu ta tête Malfoy, on aurait pu croire que t'avais avalé du pus de Bubobulb ! On n'a plus 16 ans ! »

« Parle pour toi Potter. Tu peux te balader partout sans que personne ne te demande de comptes. Je suis obligé de prévenir le ministre quand je vais m'acheter un livre sur les moldus. Être vu ici ne nous apportera que des rouleaux de parchemin à remplir… Allez, bougeons-nous. »

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couloir et s'y engagea, visant directement la vieille porte de bois foncé par le temps qui avait été le bureau de Rogue. Moins de temps il passerait ici, mieux il se sentirait. Ce château, même s'il avait été le lieu de moments éphémères de liesse adolescente, était aussi la place de nombres mauvais souvenirs. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades de promotion, il ne s'y était pas vraiment fait d'amis et avait encore en bouche les douloureuses missions qu'il avait dû y mener. L'angoisse lui tenaillait encore le ventre quand il pensait aux missives envoyées par son père lui intimant la prochaine marche à suivre ou les heures passées à essayer d'échapper aux sbires du Mage Noir mandatées pour surveiller son attitude. Leur rapport était souvent suivi de menaces directement dirigées contre sa mère.

Reléguant ces douloureuses stigmates dans son inconscient, il prononça le sort de déverrouillage que son parrain lui avait soufflé quelques mois avant son décès et, suivi de Potter, ils pénétrèrent dans l'antre de l'ancien maître de potions. L'endroit était couvert de poussière, signe d'un total délaissement depuis plusieurs mois au minimum. Personne n'avait souhaité reprendre le local à la mort de son propriétaire. Les Aurors s'étaient contentés de le fouiller de fond en comble, récupérant les ingrédients utiles au futur professeur chargé de l'enseignement des potions et les effets incriminant les fidèles du Lord. Prenant quelques instants pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance du lieu tout en ignorant délibérément les vagues de chagrin qui affluaient en lui, Draco resta statique quelques poignées de secondes avant de se diriger vers un coin de la pièce où des bibelots avaient été jetés en vrac. D'un geste, il dégagea une vieille lampe à huile calée contre le mur et frappa de sa baguette une pierre qui semblait en tout point comme les autres. Mais Harry ne fut pas déstabilisé de la voir simplement s'évanouir devant ses yeux et révéler une alcôve.

Draco se tourna alors vers lui et Harry décida d'ignorer ses yeux un peu trop brillants. Le blond précisa, comme pour donner une consistance à l'instant :

« Empreinte de ma baguette couplée à celle de mon identité magique. Si tu ne m'avais pas rendu ce foutu bâton je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu l'ouvrir. »

Harry haussa les épaules : même si la baguette de son ennemi lui convenait très bien, il avait rapidement décidé de la remettre à son propriétaire, lui-même connaissant la douleur d'avoir perdu l'objet qui avait été le prolongement de son bras pour le meilleur et pour le pire pendant 7 ans. Il lui avait donc donnée le jour du procès de Narcissa et s'était enfui rapidement.

« Alors ? Tu trouves ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Mieux que ça, j'ai. » répondit Draco en saisissant un vieux livre qui ressemblait à un incunable. « Maintenant on se barre d'ici, _let's get the fuck out of here_. « ajouta-t'il en français en se matérialisant de nouveau devant un Harry qui levait les yeux au ciel : Malfoy leur avait toujours répété qu'il avait des origines de l'autre côté de la Manche et il n'hésitait jamais à faire étalage d'une petite phrase prononcée d'un accent bourgeois.

« Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment dans ce bouquin la fouine ? »

« Des informations pour te soigner, abruti, je te l'ai dit. »

« Seulement ? »

« Entre autres. »

« Rien de dangereux j'espère ? Je suis quand même responsable de t'avoir conduit ici et si… »

« Potter, on parle quand-même d'un livre écrit de la main de Rogue. Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne contient que des potions pour accélérer la pousse de crins de licornes ? »

« Non mais tu ne comptes pas en faire mauvais usage… Je te fais confiance Draco. » répliqua Harry, les bras croisés.

« Oooh, mais le petit pote Potter me fait confiance maintenant… » minauda le blond en s'approchant dangereusement d'un nouveau pas vers le Survivant. Il était dangereusement proche du brun qui initia un mouvement de recul, perturbé par l'électricité qu'il sentait au bout de ses doigts.

« Fais attention, je pourrais en profiter… Ou m'en servir pour d'autres desseins. »

« _Depuis le commencement, je pourrais dire dès le premier instant où je vous ai vu, j'ai été frappée par votre fierté, votre orgueil et votre mépris égoïste de sentiments d'autrui. Il n'y avait pas un mois que je vous connaissais et déjà je sentais que vous étiez le dernier homme du monde que je consentirais à épouser._ » Pride and Prejudice, J. Austen.


	15. Barjavel

**Bonsoir, un chapitre ce soir, un peu différent des précédents, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Merci aux reviewers réguliers, vous êtes des amours.**

 **R.**

Rentré chez lui, le blond entreprit de décortiquer le livre qu'il avait dans les mains. Plusieurs mois qu'il voulait le récupérer et il était enfin en sa possession. Potter ne l'avait pas vraiment questionné sur son contenu finalement, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il était même parti plutôt rapidement, prétextant un rendez-vous. A 23h ? « Cause toujours Potter » avait pensé le blond mais qu'importe. Il n'avait pas menti au brun en disant que l'ouvrage contenait des probables pistes concernant ses maux. Mais Draco savait aussi qu'il comprenait de nombreux travaux de recherches promettant des avancées majeures en potions qu'il comptait bien reprendre pour les avancer et si possible conclure.

Il était déjà 1h du matin quand il redescendit de son bureau pour prendre un verre d'eau mais un bruit sec le fit sursauter. Il l'identifia immédiatement comme celui d'une personne venant de transplaner. Quelqu'un qui avait forcément l'autorisation de le faire dans l'enceinte du Manoir et qui pouvait aussi se permettre de se présenter à cette heure-ci chez lui. En compilant ces deux données, il ne connaissait qu'un seul sorcier capable de manquer ainsi de politesse. Avant même que le concerné frappe à la porte, Draco lui ouvrait :

« Blaise, quelle joie de te voir ici. » commenta le grand blond d'une voie égale. « J'allais me coucher car c'est à cette heure-ci que les gens civili… »

Son vis-à-vis lui souriait à pleine dents, ignorant comme à son habitude l'attitude froide de son ami et le coupa :

« J'étais au pub car je suis de passage à Londres quand je me suis dit que je ne t'avais pas encore rendu visite. Je pars demain alors je suis venu te chercher. »

« Pardon ? » claque le fils Malfoy.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je suis venu te chercher pour partager une pinte avec toi. Dépêche-toi, il y avait une super ambiance là-bas, je ne veux pas manquer une happy-hour sous prétexte que tu te fais prier ! » continua le grand noir.

Malfoy soupira profondément, à la fois agacé d'être dérangé et amusé par l'attitude toujours aussi spontanée de son ami.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis en fait. » répondit simplement Blaise. « Si tu refuses je dis à ma mère que tu vis cloîtré dans ton manoir, en refusant de voir quiconque et qu'elle pourrait en toucher deux mots à Narcissa. »

« NON ! Non, non. Ok, je viens. Je vais me changer, tu m'accordes au moins ça ? »

« Tu as 30 secondes. Pas une de plus, alors dépêches-toi, sinon je risque de te faire transplaner en slip jusqu'à notre lieu de festivités. »

Sans répondre, le blond remonta en traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre, choisissant avec soin un costume gris et une chemise blanc cassé. En enfilant ses chaussettes en fil d'Ecosse, il maudit une dernière fois son ami sur plusieurs générations puis se décida à reprendre l'escalier en sens inverse, d'un pas de pénitent se rendant à la galère. Blaise l'attendait toujours en bas, fredonnant une mélodie joyeuse dont l'auteur original de l'œuvre devait ressentir les fausses notes au fond de son âme même à l'autre bout du globe.

Ils transplanèrent en même temps, Draco visé au bras de son ami et priant pour ne pas atterrir dans un club glauque. Heureusement, Blaise avait normalement bon goût en matière de sorties et ils se trouvaient devant le _Ministry of Sound_ , un club moldu assez classique mais où l'ambiance était en général au rendez-vous. Beaucoup de sorciers s'y rendaient régulièrement. Parfait, Blaise avait renoncé à le traîner au _Heaven_ , boîte gay par excellence mais qui avait la fâcheuse tendance pour Draco à l'aider à déverrouiller tous les verrous de la bienséance qu'il s'efforçait de présenter au monde civilisé. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de leur dernière escapade quelques mois auparavant, hormis peut-être une masse de cheveux bruns s'agitant en rythme, leur propriétaire penché vers l'avant, transpirant et gémissant tandis que lui-même gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur le carrelage pouilleux des toilettes.

Le videur se contenta se faire vaguement un signe de la main à Blaise qui lui répondit par un sourire extatique avant de conduire Draco à l'intérieure de la boîte de la nuit. Il se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes de costume aux vestiaires, déjà saisis par le son sourd qui filtrait des lourdes portes battantes.

« Allez, souris Draco, je ne suis pas toujours à Londres ! _Enjoy_ !»

« Je sais, » ne put s'empêcher de répondre son ami, sentant malgré lui ses lèvres s'étirer, « mais à chaque fois que nous sortons ça fini pas forcément comme je l'avais imaginé ! »

« Si tu sortais plus souvent, tu ne serais pas transformé en chasseur à la recherche d'une biche égarée dès que ton pied se pose sur une piste de dance… »

« Disons plutôt à la recherche d'un cerf… » plaisanta le fils Malfoy, analysant rapidement les corps en mouvement et faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Blaise. Avant d'aller chercher leurs boissons, son ami de chambrée à Poudlard lui désigna le coin VIP tandis que Draco hochait la tête. Il se dirigea vers la table en plexiglas tandis que de nombreux regards se tournaient vers lui. Dédaigneux, il fit mine de les ignorer tout en savourant leur brûlante sensation sur sa peau. Il avait toujours plu et aimé ça. Quand la guerre s'était terminée, ça avait été l'une des choses les plus difficile à vivre : le rejet de sa personne. Son égo ne pouvait supporter les yeux se détournant de lui systématiquement, des sorciers ou anciens camarades de classe lui proposant crûment de se vider les couilles quand avant ils auraient supplié pour un regard, quémandé pour un geste de sa part. Mais ici, dans le Londres moldu, tout était différent. Ils qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un bourgeois en cavale, avide de nouvelles sensations. Ils pensaient l'utiliser pour leurs phantasmes d'ouvrier et de patron mais c'était lui qui les manipulait. Il s'en servait pour purger ses pulsions.

Assis aux côtés de Blaise et sirotant son martini, Draco renouait avec ses démons de toujours. Les torses humides, la musique forte, la promiscuité faisant comme à chaque fois palpiter ses hormones. Encore quelques verres et il rejoindrait la piste de danse avec un seul but en tête : attraper une proie. Soudain, Blaise se leva comme un ressort et agita la main comme un forcené en direction de la porte d'entrée de la boîte de nuit, celle-là même par laquelle ils avaient pénétré dans ce lieu de débauche. Une touffe rousse venait d'y faire son apparition, accompagnée d'une femme fine mais jolie, presque étonnée d'être là. Derrière eux, un homme, nettement plus petit, traînait franchement des pieds. Draco eut d'abord pour idée de les ignorer mais Blaise ne l'en laissa pas le temps :

« Ron, Hermione ! Vous ici ! »

Draco releva immédiatement la tête, comme piqué au vif. Le couple de Gryffondor avait entendu et surtout vu son ami Blaise qui dépassait tout le monde d'une tête. Ils lui souriaient à pleine dents et n'avaient pas remarqué que Potter, lui, c'était figé dans une expression qui aurait pu être comique si elle ne reflétait pas la détresse la plus totale. Ils s'avançaient maintenant vers eux, malgré le regard foudroyant de Draco : il haïssait et Weasmoche avec ses mains en forme d'enjoliveurs de voiture et Madame-je-sais-tout avec ses manies de tout vérifier dans un dictionnaire. Pour Potter, son avis était encore en gestation mais pour l'instant, il penchait plus vers le détestable que l'adorable.

« On a réservé une table ici avec Draco, restez avec nous ! » lança, toujours aussi enthousiaste, Blaise.

Ron, décidément plus fûté que ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord le blond, entreprit de faire machine arrière et marmonna qu'ils ne voulaient pas déranger. C'était sans compter Blaise qui ne se démonta pas et clôtura la discussion pas un trait d'humour, de discrétion et de bonne éducation dont lui seul avait le secret :

« Si c'est à cause de Draco, ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bientôt nous quitter pour chasser à vue dans la foule. »

Horriblement gênés les trois compères se retrouvèrent assis sur l'étroite banquette tandis que Draco, ne supportant pas leur présence, sautait sur ses jambes pour aller prendre une bouffée d'air pollué par la cigarette dans le fumoir. Il n'en voulait pas à Blaise : lui aussi avait le droit de passer une bonne soirée et il savait que depuis 1998, beaucoup de groupes anciennement « rivaux » à l'école étaient passés à autre chose et avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Il n'y avait que lui qui ne supportait pas la présence de ces abrutis notoires.

Il tira à grand traits sur sa cigarette, essayant d'exorciser ses pulsions meurtrières quand une main se posa sur son bras :

« Je suis désolé. » dit simplement Harry, penché vers son oreille pour qu'il puisse l'entendre dans le brouhaha constant.

Draco haussa les épaules en signe d'abnégation avant de reprendre :

« Alors comme ça on avait rendez-vous ? » lâcha-t-il d'un sourire.

Harry haussa alors lui aussi les épaules et sourit en présentant la salle de sa main, fataliste. Draco, peu bavard, entreprit alors de continuer de fumer tranquillement, pensant que le Gryffondor allait rejoindre ses amis à l'intérieur. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de rester à ses côtés, le regard perdu sur la piste de danse de l'autre côté de la vitre, son pied battant la cadence à contre-temps.

« Tu danses ? »

La voix était parvenue dans le dos de Draco et il crut d'abord que l'invitation lui était destinée. Mais il n'en était rien car le jeune clubbeur s'adressait à son partenaire d'infortune. Harry s'était plaqué contre la vitre du fumoir, surpris. Mais il se reprit bien vite et refusa tout net la proposition. Le moldu se fit alors plus insistant, s'approchant progressivement du corps de ses envies.

« Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé ! Je préfère les femmes. » répéta le brun, énervé.

« Allez, une danse ça ne t'engages à rien. Tu ne vas pas rester planté là avec ce mec… ». Il avait dit cela en désignant du menton Draco, froid comme un marbre en hiver, qui n'avait pas jeté un regard à son collègue depuis une poignée de minutes. Draco senti alors monter en lui un sentiment d'énervement croissant. Résistant à l'envie de coller un _Avada Kedavra_ à cet insecte, il préféra écraser son mégot du plat de la chaussure et sans un regard en arrière, quitta la pièce.

Dédaignant les signes de Blaise lui proposant une seconde boisson, il se dirigea droit vers la piste de danse, se promettant intérieurement d'oublier cette jalousie qui le tiraillait depuis des années quand on parlait d'Harry Potter. L'alcool et la baise semblaient des remèdes tout indiqués dans un tel lieu et il allait mettre à profit ses talents pour attraper le meilleur poisson de l'océan de corps se frottant les uns aux autres.

Roulant des épaules, il s'immisça dans la foule et entrepris de se laisser porter par la musique. Son corps se laissa bien vite porter par le rythme et son bassin commença à composer des cercles lascifs tandis que ses yeux se perdaient dans le néant. Les vapeurs d'alcool se mêlaient aux odeurs de transpiration et participaient à cette ambiance électrisée qu'on retrouve dans les _nightclubs_ passé 2h du matin. Un mélange de démons intérieurs, de lâchez-prise, le tout dirigé par des peaux avides de contact.

Bientôt, des regards s'attardèrent sur le longiligne blond se déhanchant lentement sur la musique et certains téméraires s'approchèrent lentement de Draco. Captivés par son aura, les plus hardis tentèrent de poser leurs mains sur ses hanches tandis que les filles chuchotaient aux oreilles de leurs amies les plus proches. Harry était retourné s'asseoir avec Ron, Blaise et Hermione après s'être débarrassé de l'importun dragueur. Il sirotait un verre de rhum tandis que son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher d'errer sur la piste de danse. Il y apercevait de manière sporadique une chevelure platine se mêlant parmi les autres. Malfoy semblait complètement immergé dans la foule, comme souhaitant se perdre dans une marée humaine. Malgré ses promesses, il ne semblait pas décidé à sélectionner une victime et s'abandonner dans ses bras. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les clients qui manquaient.

Ron et Hermione finirent par se lever, et, main dans la main, entamèrent une danse sur les abords de la piste, dans leur bulle. Blaire s'excusa, et après avoir proposé à Harry de l'accompagner, quitta le canapé pour aller fumer un cigare avec un ami passé par là. Le Survivant, se retrouvant seul et refusant de patienter simplement comme un lé de tapisserie se fit violence et décida de s'engager sur la piste de danse. Depuis quelques jours, malgré le maintien de ses traitements sans ajouts, il avait ressenti une amélioration. Il se sentait plus vivant. Ses émotions, notamment, étaient plus franches, moins filtrées. Autant en profiter pour se vider la tête.

Draco senti immédiatement l'empreinte magique d'Harry Potter quand celui-ci se rapprocha de lui. Il reconnaitrait son ennemi au milieu d'une foule de cent personnes. Alors parmi 50 danseurs éméchés tous pour plupart moldus… Son arrivée éveilla alors en lui ses plus bas instincts et, méprisant toute entrée en la matière digne d'un lord, Draco attrapa le fêtard le plus proche de lui par la manche avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes sans ménagement. Le jeune homme, surpris mais pas gêné, entrepris de lui répondre par la même politesse en broyant les fines bandes de chair qui étaient à sa disposition à l'aide de ses dents. Le fils Malfoy, ignorant tout de son partenaire du moment capta alors le regard vert d'Harry qui le fixait. Ses prunelles se verrouillèrent aux siennes et, primal, il approfondit le baiser avec violence, faisant gémir sa proie.

Harry ne pouvait se détacher de la vision obscène de Malfoy le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en embrassant un parfait inconnu. Son ennemi était si sexuel, si excitant en ce moment précis qu'il se demanda si finalement l'hétérosexualité et par extension le dégoût de l'homosexualité n'était pas simplement un apprentissage sociétal. Jamais il n'avait regardé un homme autrement que comme un ami. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de son jean, son sexe se sentait à l'étroit, gémissant et implorant une libération.

Horrifié, Harry rompit le contact et s'enfuit de la boîte de nuit sans prendre le temps de voir naître sur le visage de Malfoy Jr un sourire satisfait tandis qu'il repoussait sans autre forme de procès sa victime du jour. Il n'était pas d'humeur à aller plus loin ce soir.

 _« Je suis entré et je t'ai vue.  
Et j'ai été saisi aussitôt par l'envie furieuse, mortelle, de chasser, de détruire tous ceux qui, là, derrière moi, [...] attendaient de savoir et de voir. Et qui allaient TE voir, comme je te voyais.  
Et pourtant, je voulais aussi qu'ils te voient. Je voulais que le monde entier sût combien tu étais, merveilleusement, incroyablement, inimaginablement belle.  
Te montrer à l'univers, le temps d'un éclair, puis m'enfermer avec toi, seul, et te regarder pendant l'éternité. » __**La nuit des temps,**_ **Barjavel**


	16. F R de Chateaubriand

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis de retour, la rentrée est belle et bien là alors je reprends mes activités littéraires dont cette fanfiction fait incontestablement partie. Je suis de retour dans la préparation de mon concours mais j'espère et j'aurais de toute façon assez de temps pour continuer la publication de ce petit bout de texte.**

 **Je tenais à remercier les nouveaux amateurs réguliers qui m'ont ajoutée en favori - merci ! - ou m'ont reviewées – merci +++++ -. Je ne réponds pas toujours -my bad- mais je les reçois toutes. Elles me donnent toujours envie de vous publier quelque chose encore plus régulièrement. Certain.e.s d'entre vous me laissent de véritables romans auxquels je suis très sensible.**

 **Alors je vous remercie encore une fois de votre soutien et je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Rimbem.**

La semaine suivante s'écoula sans autre forme de procès. Harry, sentant une légère amélioration au niveau de sa santé, se concentra sur une série de dossiers qu'il avait mis de côté pendant de trop longs mois. L'un d'eux, concernant la transformation de chevaux moldus en licornes par de jeunes sorciers l'accapara particulièrement car avec la série de feuillets concernant l'affaire venait un post-scriptum du Ministère de l'Intérieur anglais signifiant qu'il était grand temps de cesser cet amusement puéril. En effet, la moitié de ses compatriotes étaient désormais persuadés que celles-ci existaient et que le gouvernement leur mentait depuis plusieurs siècles à leur sujet ce qui avait créé de vives tensions culturelles. Le phénomène avait même touché les côtes françaises où désormais, les étudiants sorciers alcoolisés se rendaient dans les centre-équestres afin de transformer quelques innocents poneys en brillantes licornes. Malgré la réalité et la gravité de l'affaire, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en rentrant chez lui, tout en pensant à la discussion carabinée qu'il avait eu avec le représentant du pouvoir Moldu : s'il avait pensé il y a quelques années avoir pour seul souci de telles sortilèges, le tout soupoudré de quelques attaques isolées sur des poules pondeuses d'œuf en or… Certes, lui et son équipe avaient aussi affaire à des faits beaucoup plus graves mais leur récurrence était celle d'une société moderne en paix.

Il ne restait plus qu'à régler son problème personnel en somme. Celui qui l'empêchait de se reconstruire complètement. Malfoy devait l'aider à ce propos mais depuis qu'ils étaient aller récupérer le vieux grimoire de Snape, le blond avait tout bonnement disparu de la circulation. Il avait essayé d'aller se présenter au Manoir mais un elfe l'avait prié de rebrousser chemin avant qu'il ne puisse apercevoir le maître des lieux. Il commençait sérieusement à penser que l'ignoble Serpentard, en plus d'être vicieux et lubrique quand il se trouvait dans un lieu public communément nommé _night-club,_ l'avait bel et bien manipulé pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse psychique et physique pour aller récupérer son satané livre et voilà qu'il ne comptait tout simplement pas l'aider. Il aurait dû s'en douter de toute façon : faire confiance à un Malfoy c'était comme compter sur une fouine pour qu'elle ne dévore pas votre lapin durant la chasse. Si vous vouliez l'avoir entier, il fallait immédiatement le lui retirer.

C'est sur ces réflexions ayant trait à la venaison et à la chasse au Draco en général qu'Harry passa la porte du Square avec la ferme intention de s'affaler dans un fauteuil confortable au coin du feu et d'y passer toute la soirée, uniquement ravitaillé en Whisky-Pur-Feu par un Kreattur dont il savait qu'il coupait les doses à partir du 3ème verre commandé. Jetant sa cape dans l'entrée, action immédiatement conspuée par l'ancienne maîtresse de Maison qui le traita de « souillon à sa race », Harry obliqua immédiatement vers son salon, tout à trac à l'idée de ne rien faire du long week-end qui se profilait : pas d'invitations de Molly Weasley, Ron & Hermione en excursion dans les Carpates à la poursuite de la légende de Dracula : tout cela promettait deux jours d'isolement appréciables.

Mais quelqu'un était justement déjà assis dans son fauteuil, les doigts enroulés autour d'un verre dont l'alcool provenait à coup sûr de sa réserve personnelle. De longues jambes croisées dont les mains manucurées reposant sur des cuisses fines, un pull en cachemire gris acier et une rictus aux lèvres, voilà le tableau que lui servait le fils Malfoy en ce vendredi soir.

« Bonsoir, Potter. »

« Putain, Malfoy, t'es pas chez toi ici. Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, cette maison m'appartient. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une moitié de sang Black que tu peux te permettre de rentrer ici comme dans un moulin ! Je vais finir par bloquer le passage et comme ça tu... »

« Des paroles, toujours des paroles » balayant Draco d'un signe de main l'éclat de voix du Survivant. « Franchement, cela te prendrait tant de temps de supprimer ce droit du sang sur le dernier descendant Black, ici présent, que tu ferais mieux de me tuer. Enfin, si tu l'oses… » termina-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » soupira Harry en s'affalant sur le canapé. Kreattur lui apporta à lui aussi un verre de whiskey qu'il déposa sur la table basse avant de s'évaporer dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Harry ne put s'empêcher de visualiser de nouveau la scène que lui avait offerte bien contre son gré le fils Malfoy la semaine précédente. Il avait bien essayé d'oublier la drôle de sensation qui avait parcouru son estomac et son bas-ventre en observant le peroxydé embrasser goulument sa proie moldue mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à faire abstraction. Il avait préféré quitter la boite de nuit sans demander son reste et avait transplané dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Ron et Hermione, curieusement, ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur mais il mettait plus cela sur le compte du fait qu'ils avaient probablement fini la soirée de la meilleure des façons qui soit pour un couple, ce qui l'avait immédiatement supprimé du schéma. Le _night-club_ était de toute façon tellement bondé qu'ils avaient avoué l'avoir « perdu de vue » sans s'en inquiéter outre-mesure, sachant son amour pour le moins modéré pour ces lieux de fête. Le Survivant avait ensuite passé la moitié de sa nuit à essayer de décortiquer sa réaction, pour finir sur la conclusion de bon ton que la vision d'un Malfoy embrassant un moldu avec vice ne pouvait être supportable pour quiconque. Quant à son érection, il l'avait attribuée à un manque de sexe évident : n'importe qui aurait réagi de la sorte. Surtout qu'il devait tout de même l'avouer, Draco n'était pas l'homme le plus désagréable à regarder de ses connaissances. Quand il s'était mis à étreindre le jeune moldu alcoolisée, on aurait même pu lui accorder l'adjectif de luxure voire même de lascivité ou de stupre…

Malfoy ne disant toujours rien, Harry s'attarda sur la découpe étroite de son visage, éclairée partiellement par la lumière du feu et lui donnant un effet acéré. Commençant à connaître son vis-à-vis, il se rendit également compte qu'il avait les traits tirés, comme s'il avait beaucoup travaillé les jours précédents. Cela lui donnait un air assez sévère même si ses traits semblaient à l'instant plutôt détendus. Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui l'avait conduit chez lui quand le jeune blond lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

« J'ai étudié le livre de Snape. Il m'a apporté quelques pistes mais j'avais besoin de te poser des questions. »

« Ah ? »

« Quoi, tu pensais sans doute que je t'avais posé un lapin ? » lorgna le fils Malfoy vers Harry.

Le gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en effet, il avait pensé quelque chose de ce goût-là, surtout quand il considéra de nouveau la drôle de comparaison qu'il avait faite entre Draco et une fouine chasseuse. Il opina donc du chef, un peu honteux.

« Je suis habitué, ne t'en fait pas. Personne n'espère une attitude honnête de la part des Malfoy et ça nous a servi plus d'une fois : au moins, pas besoin de se justifier quand les choses tournent mal puisque tout le monde avait prévenu notre victime qu'il ne « _faut pas traiter avec eux_ ». Ça ne changera pas ma vie que l'illustre Harry Potter me fasse confiance ou non. » claqua Malfoy. Mais sa voix avait pris une inflexion plus dure. « Mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps, Potter, alors laisse-moi terminer. »

Délaçant ses jambes, Draco commença alors à expliquer que durant sa vie, Voldemort avait régulièrement fait des recherches sur Harry. Evidemment, le brun s'en était douté, notamment parce qu'on ne devient pas un ectoplasme sans raison face à un enfant de quelques mois sans se poser plus de questions. Au moment de la bataille finale, le mage noir en était arrivé à la conclusion que pour arriver à tuer Harry, il faudrait se méfier de cette capacité de résilience nommée amour que portait le jeune adulte en lui. Malgré son assurance de gagner la guerre, Voldemort n'était pas dupe : il voulait s'assurer qu'Harry ne pourrait pas se créer une existence _normale_ dans l'optique où par malheur il échouerait à le vaincre. Ainsi, Jedusor Junior avait mis au point un sort simple mais efficace : à sa mort, un dernier sortilège serait libéré comme une épitaphe, une dernière création apocryphe. Destiné à son ennemi de toujours, il le toucherait au plus profond de son âme et musèlerait la chose qui lui avait depuis toujours permis de triompher… l'amour. Voldemort avait donc amputé Harry de l'unique chose à laquelle il tenait, celle qui faisait sa force et qui, à contrario avait causé la perte de Tom. C'est ce pourquoi Harry se sentait si faible, si déprimé. Il n'avait ni perdu l'affection, ni la tendresse car il ressentait toujours l'amitié et l'attachement mais cependant il avait rompu avec Ginny dès la fin de la guerre et n'avait plus ressenti aucun penchant amoureux depuis.

Draco, tout à son explication, listait à présent les différentes façons de traiter le problème quand il sembla se rendre compte du manque de réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il cessa alors de parler et tourna son regard vers Harry Potter dont le visage était baigné de larmes. Du plomb fondu coula dans sa gorge et descendit au fond de son estomac.

 _ **« Dans notre vallée de larmes, ainsi qu'aux enfers, il est je ne sais quelle plainte éternelle, qui fait le fond où la note dominante des lamentations humaines ; on l'entend sans cesse, et elle continuerait quand toutes les douleurs créées viendraient à se taire. »**_

 _ **Chateaubriand – Mémoires d'Outre-Tombe**_


	17. G de Maupassant

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voilà un second chapitre pour aujourd'hui, peut-être pour me faire pardonner un mois et demi d'absence, qui sait…**

 **Rimbem.**

 _ **On finirait par devenir fou, ou par mourir, si on ne pouvait pas pleurer.**_

 _ **Guy de Maupassant**_

Hésitant d'abord à s'approcher, Draco dût se résoudre à faire preuve de compassion. Le cœur serré à l'idée de ne pas agir correctement, il s'avança prudemment vers Harry qui ne cessait pour sa part de sangloter silencieusement. A cet instant, le brun semblait si désemparé que le jeune héritier Malfoy n'avait aucune idée de la bonne attitude à adopter : il avait toujours pleuré seul, hormis cette fois où ce même Harry Potter l'avait surpris dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mais les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son ancien ennemi sonnaient en lui comme une aigre complainte et, sans savoir comment allait réagir son vis-à-vis, il fit quelques pas puis plaça avec lenteur ses mains sur les genoux de son patient. Harry gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, comme s'excusant de son attitude peu honorable. Le blond pressa alors avec douceur, de la pulpe de ses doigts, les deux rotules du Gryffondor, en signe de commisération.

Sans crier gare, Harry s'accrocha alors avec violence à la seule âme qui se trouvait dans la pièce. En un instant, Draco se retrouva agenouillé devant le fauteuil du brun tandis que celui-ci s'était penché complètement sur son torse, entourant de ses bras avec ferveur les épaules carrés du blond. Maladroit, Malfoy ne savait comment réagir à cette agression physique bien trop intime. Il se contenta alors de rester là tandis que de puissants fluides magiques l'entouraient, illustrant la détresse violente qui secouait le Survivant. Rapidement, ses propres pouvoirs se chargèrent d'entourer le corps d'Harry d'ondes protectrices comme sa mère le faisait souvent quand il était plus jeune tandis qu'il hurlait de peur dans sa chambre au Manoir, en proie aux terreurs nocturnes enfantines.

« Je… Je… suis désolé Draco… » bafouilla Harry entre deux lamentations, tentant vaguement de reprendre en mainle flot d'émotions qui l'étreignait. Le barrage avait brusquement cédé quand Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il était désormais incapable de sentiments d'amour pur. Il ne pouvait le concevoir : sa mère l'avait sauvé à l'aide de cet ultime pouvoir et voilà qu'il en était lui-même privé. Il avait l'impression de prendre rôle dans une horrible tragédie : transformé en Néron de Racine, allait-il devenir violent, lubrique, tyrannique car incapable de voir et de ressentir hors de lui-même ce que les autres pouvaient lui donner?

« Tais-toi, Potter. » claqua le Serpentard en assurant sa prise sur les omoplates du Survivant. « Tais-toi cinq minutes car je peux presque t'entendre penser des choses plus stupides les unes que les autres. »

Harry opina lentement avant de s'enfouir de nouveau dans le cou de Draco. Il s'y sentait bien. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas senti un peu de chaleur humaine à vrai dire. Le contact avec ses pairs s'était limité au travail et à quelques sorties forcées par ses deux compères historiques, Ron et Hermione. Il n'avait à vrai dire pas serré quelqu'un dans ses bras depuis si longtemps qu'il était incapable de savoir qui avait été cette personne et à quelle occasion cela avait été. Il se rendit subitement compte de son isolement latent et brusquement, les pleurs reprirent de nouveau tandis que le fils Malfoy continuait de le maintenir contre sa clavicule. Son odeur poivrée, probablement issue d'un parfum hors de prix, le rassurait et Harry décida que de toute façon, personne ne pourrait jamais rien en savoir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la source de ses pleurs commença à tarir et Malfoy entreprit de se redresser. Mais au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent, le jeune héritier eu un geste qui sembla à la fois naturel et incompréhensible à Harry : il passa lentement le dos de sa main contre sa joue. Puis, sans autre forme de procès, il se déplia complètement et entreprit de rejoindre son fauteuil. Kreattur était quant à lui déjà prêt à fournir une série de mouchoirs à son maître qui le remercia d'un pauvre sourire.

Malfoy allait ouvrir la bouche quand Harry le coupa :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tes moqueries… » dit-il sur un ton méfiant.

« Je n'allais pas le faire… J'allais simplement te dire que j'avais déjà réfléchi à quelques solutions. Toute la semaine en fait. » répondit simplement Malfoy, ignorant la pique du Gryffondor mais changeant toutefois d'attitude imperceptiblement. « Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas je peux tout aussi bien partir. » reprit-il, comme soudain profondément vexé. « Je veux dire, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? J'ai isolé ton mal. Maintenant, tu peux faire appel à un maître en sortilèges. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas réussi à réellement aboutir son travail alors j'ai extrait quelques faiblesses dans la création de son sort. Je pense qu'il peut être dissolu mais je ne suis pas spécialiste de la question. Snape semblait l'être en revanche et il… il a donné quelques pistes. Ce ne sera pas facile mais possible. Tout est dans le dossier là. »

Il avait pointé le doigt vers un porte document qui effectivement était posé sur la table basse. Harry ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant :

« Alors c'est ça ? Je peux _peut-être_ être sauvé ? Quand est-ce que toute cette merde va s'arrêter ? » explosa le Survivant. Sa magie crépitait autour de lui comme autant de milliers de feux d'artifices, menaçant le plancher de prendre feu. Mais soudain, son attention fut entièrement portée vers son vis-à-vis, qui sans autre forme de procès s'était levé et se dirigeait maintenant vers le couloir pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

« Malfoy ! » héla-t-il.

« Malfoy ! Reviens ici ! »

« Je ne suis pas ton chien, Potter. » fut la seule réponse à sa demande tandis que le grand blond récupérait sa cape et la fixait sur ses épaules dans un grand geste chaloupé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, putain ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? » ragea Harry en le rejoignant, ses larmes ayant fait place à une haine sourde. Lui qui ne ressentait plus que fatigue et lassitude depuis quelques mois, voilà que la présence de l'héritier Malfoy lui faisait vivre les montagnes russes émotionnelles.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » claqua le fils Malfoy qui avait désormais la main sur la poignée du Square, prêt à quitter l'endroit comme s'il était contaminé par une bactérie mortelle. Harry nota que ses yeux étaient passés d'un gris perle à un gris acier, devenant tranchants comme des lames. Ses traits s'étaient tellement durcis qu'ils ressemblaient à des lignes droites sans aucuns liens entre elles. « Je passe toute ma semaine à m'occuper de ton _problème_ , je viens chez toi te présenter mes conclusions, tu pleures sur mon épaule comme un enfant éploré et ensuite tu me manques de respect encore une fois en sous-entendant que je n'ai pas fait le maximum ? Potter, je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute : tout le monde ici n'est pas à ton service. Je t'ai aidé parce que ton histoire m'intéressait et aussi parce que, stupidement, j'ai pensé que _peut-être_ tu n'étais pas l'abruti arrogant que je croisais dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Mais en réalité, j'ai découvert quelque chose en travaillant avec toi : tu es un con. Un sombre con. Et je pèse mes mots. »

Faisant volte-face, le fils Malfoy s'apprêtait à conclure ainsi sa brève relation professionnelle avec le Survivant quand Harry l'en empêcha en attrapant fermement sa manche.

« Tu as seulement découvert ça, Malfoy ? Que je suis un con ? C'est drôle, j'aurais pu te le dire seul, puisque je le savais déjà. » claqua le Gryffondor. « Je pense surtout que tu as découvert autre chose. Mais que tu ne te l'avoueras jamais parce que tu es un pleutre et c'est pour ça que tu fuies, que tu attrapes chaque occasion pour me laisser en plan. T'es qu'un faible Malfoy ! Voilà ce que tu es ! Tu n'as jamais assumé ce que tu es vraiment, ni au collège, ni maintenant d'ailleurs ! »

Sur ces mots, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre et répondant à une véritable pulsion, Harry plaqua sa bouche contre celle du Serpentard qui, contrairement à tout ce que le brun avait prévu, prit immédiatement l'ascendant sur son patient. Violemment, le blond retourna leurs bustes et plaqua Harry contre la chambranle de la porte qui vibra sous le poids de leurs deux corps tandis que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient. Quelques mèches blondes s'étaient échappées d'une coiffure qu'Harry avait toujours jugée trop parfaite, ajoutant encore au visage dur de Draco une aura qu'Harry avait du mal à décrire. Répondant avec luxure à son baiser, Draco approfondit encore l'étreinte et, brusquement, attrapa les cheveux qui se trouvaient à la base de la nuque du Survivant, le faisant gémir entre la douleur et l'excitation.

Le prince de Serpentard mordit alors violemment la lèvre d'Harry avant de conclure d'une voix féline :

« Ne-joue-pas-à-ça-avec-moi-Potter. Tu en sortirais perdant. »

En prononçant ces mots, il avait remonté son genoux entre les cuisses du Survivant qui regrettait presque d'avoir voulu jouer au plus malin avec Draco Malfoy. Puis, d'un coup il avait disparu, faisant claquer la porte du square sur sa cape noire. Harry chancelant, risqua un coup d'œil dehors puis referma la porte. Sa lèvre endolorie le lançait un peu et il y porta les doigts, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de la blessure.

 _ **"Je n'attends rien… je n'espère rien. Je vous aime. Quoi que vous fassiez, je vous le répéterai si souvent, avec tant de force et d'ardeur, que vous finirez bien par le comprendre. Je veux faire pénétrer en vous ma tendresse, vous la verser dans l'âme, mot par mot, heure par heure, jour par jour, de sorte qu'enfin elle vous imprègne comme une liqueur tombée goutte à goutte, qu'elle vous adoucisse, vous amollisse et vous force, plus tard, à me répondre : "Moi aussi je vous aime."**_

 _ **Bel-Ami, Guy de Maupassant**_


	18. Hobbes

Chapitre 18

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis prolifique ces derniers temps, j'ai donc eu le temps de corriger ce chapitre que je vous poste aujourd'hui. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en favori, me reviewent, etc. J'essaye de trouver du temps pour vous répondre, promis. C'est un véritable plaisir de se sentir soutenue dans un projet, j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

Live long and prosper !

Rimbem

" **Aussi longtemps que les hommes vivent sans un pouvoir commun qui les tient en respect, ils sont dans cette condition qui se nomme guerre, la guerre de chacun contre chacun."**

 **Thomas Hobbes**

Draco transplana directement au Manoir sans vraiment se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait, espérant seulement ne pas arriver désartibulé chez lui. Heureusement, ses pouvoir et son habitude des transplanages d'urgence lui permirent de rester entier, même s'il arriva légèrement déstabilisé devant sa porte. Reprenant son souffle, il rassembla ses esprits et commença immédiatement à se fustiger mentalement. D'un grand pas, il pénétra dans le Manoir en claquant les portes et se dirigea immédiatement vers son étude.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rentrer dans le jeu de cet abruti de Potter ? Premièrement, il n'aurait jamais dû le consoler. D'ordinaire, les pleurs d'un tiers le rendait au mieux nerveux, au pire irascible. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse s'abâtardir ainsi, particulièrement en public. Se lamenter c'était assumer d'être un lâche devant les évènements de la vie. Il n'avait pleuré que quelques fois durant son existence et à son plus grand désespoir, l'une de ces situations avait eu comme témoin ce satané Potter. Pour le reste, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, même quand ses yeux l'avaient brûlé comme des tisons ardents, même quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu pour habitude de le torturer pour lui soutirer des informations la plupart du temps totalement inutiles sur l'emploi du temps de n'importe quel quidam proche de Potter à Poudlard. Un Malfoy n'a qu'une mission dans la vie : la réussir et si possible la réussir sans montrer qu'il lui en coûte. Son père le lui avait bien dit : « _Draco, rien n'est plus important que ton nom. Comme un roi ne possède pas la couronne qui ceint sa tête tu n'es rien sans l'héritage familial. Quand je ne serai plus là, rien ne devra compter plus à tes yeux que la pérennité de notre famille. »_ Par ces phrases chuchotées à l'aube de son adolescence dans l'oreille de son enfant blondinet, Lucius Malfoy avait bien fait comprendre à son fils que s'avouer vaincu ne devait pas faire partie de ses possibilités. Cela avait toujours été difficile pour le Serpentard : d'un naturel sensible, Draco avait dû apprendre à brider ses émotions, à les contenir dans une cage fermée à double-tour. Il avait donc, comme ses ancêtres avant lui et comme tous les aristocrates du monde sorcier travaillé des années à peaufiner un masque _d'occlumens_ face aux évènements de la vie et à ses pairs. Mais Potter avait toujours réussi à fissurer le personnage de convenance qu'il améliorait pourtant sans relâche depuis son enfance. En bref, ce con de Sauveur l'avait toujours mis en difficulté. Pas scolairement parlant, car le brun était un fieffé abruti qui ne devait sa réussite qu'à la chance. En difficulté _sociale_. Et voilà qu'encore une fois il avait frappé. Lui, l'héritier Malfoy s'était agenouillé au chevet d'Harry Potter pour le _consoler_ puis, encore pire s'était laisser _tripoter_ dans le coin d'un couloir poussiéreux.

Soupirant profondément, Draco poussa la porte de son bureau et se dirigea droit vers sa Pensine. Il devait se débarrasser immédiatement des souvenirs concernant son début de soirée s'il voulait travailler sereinement le reste du week-end. Il avait complètement perdu les pédales. Sans parler de sa réaction au baiser de Potter. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à garder son calme devant le brun car son futur en dépendait : s'il parvenait à soigner le célèbre Harry Potter, son nom serait enfin réhabilité. Plus besoin de proposer des potions qu'il était capable de concocter depuis sa première année à des hôpitaux de seconde zone, plus besoin de se terrer au Manoir. Mais soigner ne voulait pas dire _fricoter_ dans les halls d'entrée. Il n'avait pas initié le baiser au moins, même si coucher avec Potter ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. Pour le coup, son vis-à-vis s'était trompé quand il lui avait jeté au visage qu'il ne s'assumait pas. C'était faux. Il détestait Potter du plus profond de son âme mais il ne serait pas contre l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse et ce depuis bien plus de temps qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Pour le coup, c'était plutôt l'attitude de Potter qui l'avait surpris : il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi le brun, après l'avoir copieusement insulté, s'était jeté sur lui comme un hippogriffe en chaleur. Surtout qu'il avait semblé passablement choqué la semaine précédente quand Draco lui avait proposé une version édulcorée de ses talents buccaux sur un moldu.

Renonçant à comprendre le cerveau d'un Gryffondor torturé et à moitié bouffé par ses démons puis se promettant qu'il n'était pas près de se remettre à travailler pour cet ingrat, Draco classa l'affaire au fond de son réceptacle à pensées et descendit dans son laboratoire afin de tester l'effet de la poudre de dragon sur des tissus calcinés. Il était sûr qu'un baume efficace pouvait voir le jour si enfin il parvenait à isoler le bon dosage.

Au même moment à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, Harry Potter tentait tant bien que mal de se noyer sous la douche afin de faire redescendre la température à la fois de son corps et de son cerveau. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Décidément quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Pleurer, insulter puis embrasser semblaient trois attitudes impossible à faire concorder sur un laps de temps de moins d'un quart d'heure sans être bon pour Sainte Mungo. Pourtant c'est bien ce qui lui était arrivé, le tout si on mettait de côté le fait que le creuset de ces émotions était l'infecte, le honnis, le désagréable, le… oui, enfin Draco Malfoy. Bon, le résultat de ce pétage de plomb en règle n'était peut-être pas seulement lui en tant que personne mais aussi les nouvelles, quasiment toujours mauvaises qu'il semblait fournir systématiquement avec sa présence. Présence, qui, déjà, était en général d'une drôle compagnie. Harry tentait de se raisonner en avouant que de manière générale, il était plus connu pour ses vociférations que pour ses qualités de fin stratège. Tout le contraire de Malfoy en somme. Celui-ci lui avait donné ses conclusions avec un tel naturel, un tel détachement qu'Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement seul. Ron ou Hermione l'auraient soutenu dans ce moment : Hermione aurait pris sa paume dans la sienne tandis que Ron aurait probablement tapoté maladroitement son dos, en bon représentant d'une amitié virile. Mais au moment où, enfin, après des mois, quelqu'un parvenait à trouver une piste à son mal, il fallait que ce soit la personne la plus insensible qu'il connaisse qui en soit à l'origine et qui la lui annonce. Pourtant, il devait l'avouer, même si le fils Malfoy avait eu la tête de quelqu'un allant sur l'échafaud, il s'était tout de même levé pour essayer de lui apporter quelque réconfort.

Dans son rapide retour sur les évènements alors qu'il sortait enfin de la douche et attrapait une serviette pour se sécher, Harry préféra ensuite mettre sous couvert de l'émotion le moment où il s'était agrippé au cou de son ennemi et ignora complètement celui où il avait inspiré avec déférence l'odeur poivrée de celui-ci. Quant à la pulsion à laquelle il avait cédé en _embrassant_ Malfoy, il préférait carrément renoncer à la comprendre. Il se souvenait seulement que ses yeux avaient, en plein cœur de la tempête, verrouillé les lèvres de Malfoy pourtant presque absentes tant elles étaient pincées. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il se trouve une partenaire car s'il commençait à phantasmer sur Draco autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup-garou. Primo, il avait compris que celui-ci n'allait sûrement pas lui laisser une seconde chance de s'échapper sans passer entre ses cuisses et deuxio parce que jouer avec un Malfoy était tout, sauf conseillé. Draco avait été connu à Poudlard pour faire tomber élèves filles et garçons et ce, malgré son tatouage de Mangemort dessiné au revers de l'avant-bras (il semblait même que cela en excitait plus d'un). Avaient également circulé de drôles de rumeurs à son propos concernant sa façon de concevoir l'amour et le sexe. Rien que d'y penser, Harry en avait froid dans le dos.

Alors, ignorant délibérément la pointe de désir qui s'immisçait entre ses hanches depuis qu'il avait laissé ses pensées voler vers un Prince des Serpentard nu dans un lit ou pire, celle qui le piquait quand il revoyait le corps de son ennemi plaqué contre le sien, Harry redescendit au salon après avoir rapidement apposé un strap sur sa lèvre blessée qui ne voulait cesser de saigner. Relation ambiguë ou non il allait avoir besoin de Malfoy : le blond était le seul qui l'avait un tant soit peu avancé dans ses recherches à propos de son mal. Il fallait ajouter à cela qu'il avait plus ou moins entendu entre deux sanglots que le Serpentard avait déjà réfléchit à quelques solutions.

Soupirant profondément, Harry se demanda qu'est-ce qui, pour finir, l'avait poussé une nouvelle fois vers Draco Malfoy pour l'aider, hormis peut-être une Hermione lui glissant son nom lors d'une soirée il y avait maintenant plus de dix mois. Quand il y réfléchissait, le blond avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Non pas en temps qu'ami, ni même en temps qu'ennemi en réalité : ils partageaient plus une rivalité adolescente à la fois virile et d'ordre politique. L'Ordre du Phoenix contre les Mangemorts en somme. Pourtant, même au plus fort de la guerre, même quand Draco avait levé sa baguette face à Dumbledore, Harry n'avait su le considérer autrement que comme un adolescent investi de missions qu'il portait comme des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Draco n'était sûrement pas un innocent, non. C'était même un sacré connard, rempli de codes vieux comme sa famille, pédant et désagréable à souhait. Mais il était là et Harry trouvait rassurant que même des enflures comme lui le soient toujours après tant de pertes. Il ne savait pas s'il devait oser mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il « fallait de tout pour faire un monde » selon l'expression moldue consacrée. Et Draco Malfoy faisait partie de ce monde.

Il décida qu'il lui rendrait visite d'ici la fin du week-end : se rendre tout de suite au Manoir Malfoy c'était encourir un _Avada Kedavra_ entre les deux yeux ou une agression sexuelle en bonne et due forme selon l'humeur du maître de maison.

 **« Et il en est des humains comme des autres choses, ce n'est pas le vendeur mais l'acheteur qui fixe le prix. En effet, un humain (comme le font la plupart d'entre eux) est libre de s'attribuer la valeur la plus élevée qu'il peut, il reste que sa véritable valeur ne se situe pas plus haut que celle à laquelle les autres l'estiment. » Thomas Hobbes – Léviathan**


	19. F Hegel

Chapitre 19

Bonjour à tous, comme d'habitude les traditionnels remerciements aux reviews, aux follows, aux favs auxquels je répondrais ce week-end. J'ai préféré vous poster un chapitre car je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir le temps ni demain ni samedi (peut-être dans la soirée, à voir !). C'est adorable de voir combien vous me soutenez et en tout cas, c'est un véritable pétrole pour les auteurs de voir vos petits mots, vos questionnements.

Bon, plus ça va, plus les chapitres sont longs décidément 😉

Merci encore et à bientôt,

Rimbem.

 **« Toutes les choses sont contradictoires en soi. » Friedrich Hegel**

Maintenant qu'il était devant le Manoir, Harry ne savait plus très bien s'il était prêt à affronter le propriétaire des lieux. On était dimanche et l'après midi touchait à sa fin, embaumant d'odeurs de pin l'environnement tandis qu'une pluie fine mouillait consciencieusement ses vêtements. Il avait transplané à presque un kilomètre du Manoir, utilisant le point d'accès invité plutôt que ses prérogatives habituelles, n'étant pas certain que Malfoy ait laissé ouvert le réseau de transport le concernant. Le Serpentard était tellement fourbe et rancunier qu'il avait bien pu supprimer ses droits d'entrée sur l'immense château.

Tout paraissait extrêmement calme, seuls les célèbres paons blancs s'ébattaient sur la pelouse impeccablement tondue tandis qu'un Elfe bêchait soigneusement un parterre de roses. Il ne daigna pas lever la tête quand Harry signifia sa présence à l'entrée du jardin en apposant sa baguette contre le fer forgé du portail. A son grand soulagement, après un tressaillement métallique, celui-ci s'ouvrit largement pour le laisser passer sans libérer un quelconque maléfice cuisant : Draco n'était peut-être pas si énervé après tout. Harry s'avança donc jusqu'à l'imposante porte cochère et frappa timidement. Il patienta presque une minute avant qu'une petite Elfe vienne lui ouvrir. Sans lui demander la raison de sa visite, elle le conduisit immédiatement dans le petit salon où un service à thé fumant l'attendait. Des vapeurs d'Earl Grey émanaient dans toute la pièce, laissant flotter l'odeur fleurie de la Bergamote au-dessus des canapés dans lesquels Harry prit place. La jeune Elfe ne prononçait toujours pas un mot et pire, elle se retira sans autre forme de procès.

Pour Harry commença alors une attente qui lui paru interminable. Il jetait de temps en temps un œil sur sa montre, n'osant pas arrêter les serviteurs qui passaient occasionnellement dans le couloir ni sortir de la pièce. La punition part le mépris, voilà là un comportement tout malfoyen ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. S'ennuyant profondément, le Survivant avisa un tourne-disque magique à l'autre bout de la pièce. Jugeant que Malfoy faisait assez preuve d'impolitesse pour qu'en tant qu'hôte de toute évidence non-désiré il prenne lui aussi quelques libertés, il agita nonchalamment sa baguette vers l'objet qui se mit à entonner un air de Bach, _concerto pour Cello n°1_. Pas particulièrement sensible à la musique classique, Harry envisagea de se lever pour essayer de trouver un vinyle des _Bizzar' Sisters_ ou quelque chose de plus moderne mais il fut happé par les notes de violoncelle s'égrenant dans un rythme parfait. La partition et l'interprète de l'œuvre du célèbre compositeur le plongèrent alors dans une douce torpeur tandis que le Survivant se laissait emporter par le génie du musicien allemand. Alors qu'il sombrait dans un état second, il remarqua que de manière générale, l'ambiance du lieu ne portait pas à l'écoute du rock…

« Potter. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Je pensais que nous en avions terminé de notre petite _collaboration_. » fit soudain la voix de Draco s'élevant derrière lui tandis que le tourne-disque coupait abruptement la musique au beau milieu d'une montée en gamme. Harry sortit alors de sa léthargie et se retourna brusquement pour tomber nez-à-nez sur la raison de sa visite en habits d'intérieur.

« Je… je suis venu m'excuser pour la dernière fois. De mon attitude et de… tout le reste. » bafouilla le brun en se redressant, préférant entrer dans le vif du sujet rapidement afin de clarifier la situation au plus vite.

« T'excuser… » répéta songeur le blond, tandis qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil vert bouteille qui faisait dos à la porte-fenêtre. « On s'excuse devant un ami non ? Merlin, je n'en suis pas un à tes yeux et toi non plus toi aux miens. »

« Mais… tu vas toujours m'aider n'est-ce pas ? »

« T'aider à quoi, Potter ? J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé. Tu as toutes les cartes en main : le dossier est assez complet pour qu'un Veracrasse soit capable de résoudre ton _problème_. » claqua le blond.

« Tu mens. Je sais que tu es vexé. Je te paierai Malfoy. » avança Harry dans une vaine tentative d'allécher son ex-collaborateur.

« Je me fiche de l'argent. » conclut Draco en illustrant son propos par un geste lest de la main en direction du salon mais aussi et plus généralement à l'aune de l'ensemble du château. « Les Malfoy n'ont pas besoin d'argent. Au cas-où ton cerveau lent n'avait pas porté attention à ce qui l'entoure, tout ce que tu as là _vaut_ des _millions_ de galions. »

Harry se renfrogna.

« Je te réhabiliterai alors. »

« Ah, nous arrivons à une proposition plus intéressante. Non pas que je ne sois pas capable de le faire moi-même, mais ton aide sera appréciée pour accélérer le processus. » Il y eut un instant de silence puis : « Nos pairs sont si stupides, ils ne voient jamais plus loin que le bout de leur nez… » Le blond avait croisé ses jambes et fixait maintenant Harry avait intensité, le rendant presque mal à l'aise. Le brun n'arrivait pas à oublier l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu deux jours plus tôt. Draco non plus de toute évidence mais il avait parfaitement retrouvé son masque d'indifférence. Pire, il en jouait et Harry le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais le Gryffondor n'allait sûrement pas lui donner raison en rentrant dans son petit amusement. Il faisait donc semblant de ne pas voir la manœuvre de sa Némésis.

« Ainsi, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ? » termina le blond, faignant toujours le flegme le plus évident.

« Je… je pourrais dire que tu m'as soigné à la presse et au Ministère. » répondit Harry sans trop avoir réfléchit à ce qu'il disait.

« Hm. » fut la seule réaction de l'héritier Malfoy, toujours altier dans sa robe de chambre gris perle et son complet d'intérieur mais ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de former un rictus satisfait. Harry put voir passer dans son esprit le mot _pédant_ car c'était exactement ce que son vis-à-vis représentait à cet instant. « Cela pourrait être envisageable. » Nouveau silence, puis : « Et si, même si je pense évidemment réussir, je n'y parvenais pas ? »

« Alors je me tairais Malfoy. » asséna immédiatement Harry sans même y avoir pensé. Cela lui paraissait évident : de toute façon, Draco Malfoy était déjà tellement mal vu hors du monde des finances qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Même si Harry criait sous tout les toits que le fils de Lucius n'avait pas voulu l'aider, premièrement on lui demanderait qu'est-ce qui l'avait bien poussé à traiter avec une telle vermine et ensuite on ajouterait que le mot _aide_ était absent du vocabulaire Malfoy depuis plus de 10 générations.

« Bien. Pas d'argent, Potter. Mais ta _reconnaissance_ et celle de tes _amis_ du peuple alors. » conclut le blond en se levant, scellant par-là de manière implicite leur accord. « Suis-moi dans ce cas et je t'en prie, _contrôle-toi_ cette fois-ci. » Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un regard qui en disait long et qui donna à Harry un drôle de frisson dans le dos, du genre de ceux dont on ne sait pas vraiment s'ils annoncent quelque chose d'excitant ou de dangereux. Le brun savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence.

Sur ces mots humiliants, il passa devant Harry dans un tourbillon de parfum qui réveilla encore une fois de drôles de sensations dans les entrailles de celui-ci. Ainsi, même le dimanche, Draco Malfoy portait de l'eau de toilette. La même que le vendredi précédent de toute évidence, une senteur très poivrée qui représentait parfaitement l'homme qui la portait. Le brun bougonna dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir une réaction inadéquate pour une relation professionnelle récemment mais il préféra garder le reste pour lui afin de ne pas froisser la légendaire susceptibilité de son Serpentard de collaborateur. Autant lui laisser croire qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué la lueur de désir qui transperçait ses yeux lors de leur altercation contre la chambranle de la porte du Square. C'était plus simple pour eux, à la fois pour la paix de leurs cerveaux et pour celle du monde sorcier. En passant outre le dégoût que lui inspirait une relation _amoureuse_ potentielle avec Malfoy, le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce que l'annonce d'un tel lien entre les deux ennemis de Poudlard au monde sorcier donnerait. Un traumatisme sociétal, au moins. Et personnel, évidemment, ajouta Harry. _Personnel_ , oui.

Malfoy avait pris la direction des opérations. Ils étaient descendus dans son laboratoire comme ils l'avaient fait maintes fois auparavant. Le blond avait d'abord commencé à fournir à Harry une nouvelle série de potions pour lui permettre de patienter _en attendant_. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles avaient encore été améliorées, ou au minimum modifiées : leur couleur avait encore varié et l'une avait une texture nettement plus liquide qu'auparavant. Combien d'heures dormait le Serpentard par nuit ?

Le livre de Snape était posé sur une grande table, entouré d'un monceau de feuillets annotés en tous sens d'une écrire fine et penchée mais aussi de schémas pour le moins abscons qu'Harry renonça immédiatement à comprendre dès l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent dessus. Par bien des points depuis qu'il _collaborait_ avec Draco, Harry retrouvait en lui des attitudes d'Hermione : cette capacité à analyser toute chose, à chercher une réponse claire à tout questionnement. C'était plutôt rassurant en ce sens car il confiait quand même une partie de sa vie au Serpentard. Clairement, il n'aurait pas aimé être son propre soignant : avec ses capacités en potions, il serait bien capable de s'auto-mutiler gravement.

Après avoir effectué quelques modifications obscures dans ses notes, le blond finit par rejoindre Harry sur le deuxième tabouret qui se trouvait devant la paillasse.

« Bon hé bien je pense que le sortilège que t'as lancé Voldemort n'était pas vraiment… complet. » commença l'héritier Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le blond soupira comme s'il avait affaire à un élève particulièrement stupide : « Il avait pour but de supprimer toute possibilité de ressentir l'amour filial et conjugal en toi d'après les notes de Snape. Mais il avait du mal à conjurer le sort alors il avait demandé de l'aide à Severus qui était un sorcier connu pour ses inventions, notamment en potions mais aussi en sortilèges. Tu le sais toi-même, Potter, car j'en ai fait les frais. » En disant cela, il avait légèrement relevé son pull et sa chemise, laissant apparaître quelques fines cicatrices, traces encore bien présentes du _Rictusempra_ lancé par Harry en 6ème année. Le brun baissa les yeux, un peu honteux encore d'avoir lancé ce sort ' _contre les ennemis'_ sans savoir quels résultats il pouvait donner. Mais Draco lui fit signe que tout cela n'était que matière à illustration. Il replaça les deux pans de tissus et Harry vit disparaître la peau d'albâtre. Draco reprit : « Cette aide, il la lui a apportée. Mais elle était tronquée. Dans ses notes, mon parrain évoque le fait qu'il n'a pu complètement proposer un sort obsolète, le Mage Noir s'en serait rendu compte. Mais étant donné qu'il était puis avancé que lui en Sortilèges, il l'a dupé avec ce qu'il avait comme possibilités. Il a donc, au lieu de _supprimer_ tes sentiments liés à l'amour décidé de seulement les _brider_. Voldemort l'a testé sur quelques prisonniers et le résultat l'a assez convaincu pour qu'il soit assuré de la bonne réalisation de sa demande. Potter, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer mais tu es comme un dragon dont on a ligaturé la trachée : tu produis du feu mais tu ne sais plus le cracher pour décimer des villages d'innocents. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette drôle de comparaison. Draco, lui, était toujours occupé à débiter ses informations comme s'il préparait une thèse à ce sujet. Sans le vouloir, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier l'investissement de sa Némésis. Son prix, celui de la reconnaissance, semblait presque minime par rapport à la charge de travail. Le blond semblait presque _passionné_ par le mal d'Harry, ce qui le rendait presque inquiétant.

« Notre boulot, c'est de trouver la clé. Et ça, pour l'instant, je ne suis pas encore avancé pour savoir comment le faire. Mon parrain reste assez obscur dans ses écrits à ce sujet, comme il avait l'habitude de l'être en général quant à ses créations. »

Draco semblait hésiter à ajouter quelque chose.

« Et ? » l'encouragea Harry Potter.

« Je pense que le contre-sort aura forcément un lien avec l'amour. Snape était beaucoup trop _romantique_ et jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu faire de tests sur ça, précisément. C'était donc un moyen sûr de te protéger. Severus ne fait jamais rien au hasard. »

 **« La véritable essence de l'amour consiste à abandonner la conscience de soi, à s'oublier dans un autre soi-même, et, néanmoins, dans cette abnégation et cet oubli, à se retrouver et à se posséder alors véritablement. Cette harmonie et cette satisfaction profondes sont ici l'absolu. »**

 **Friedrich Hegel, Esthétique**


	20. Vian

**Bonjour à tous, merci encore pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, j'y répondrais ce week-end. J'ai aussi de longues reviews en retard, je pense que tu te reconnaîtra si tu passes par ici, promis je m'y met également ce week-end.**

 **Bien, je ne vais pas insister plus longtemps sauf pour encore une fois vous remercier de votre soutien. Si j'ai encore un peu de temps, je posterais un autre chapitre d'ici deux ou trois jours. A voir.**

 **J'espère que cette fiction vous plait toujours, en tout cas, elle coule toute seule pour moi donc ça fait déjà une heureuse !**

 **Rimbem.**

 _ **«**_ _Terre-lune_

 _Terre Lune, Terre Lune  
Ce soir j'ai mis mes ailes d'or  
Dans le ciel comme un météore  
Je pars  
Terre Lune, Terre Lune  
J'ai quitté ma vieille atmosphère  
J'ai laissé les morts et les guerres  
Au revoir  
Dans le ciel piqué de planètes  
Tout seul sur une lune vide  
Je rirai du monde stupide  
Et des hommes qui font les bêtes  
Terre Lune, Terre Lune  
Adieu ma ville, adieu mon cœur  
Globe tout perclus de douleurs  
Bonsoir. »_

 _Boris Vian_

Le début de la semaine s'écoula particulièrement lentement pour Harry. Il avait quitté le Manoir le dimanche soir après avoir eu un débat houleux avec le fils Malfoy afin d'isoler si oui ou non leur ancien Maître des Potions avait un côté _romantique_. Force était de constater qu'il avait plié devant les arguments de Draco mêlant à la fois le concept de penseur maudit et selon son idée une _histoire d'amour passionnée mais impossible_ que Severus Rogue aurait vécue dans sa jeunesse. Harry avait mollement contesté la démonstration, sans avoir osé avouer qu'il pouvait même donner à Draco le nom de la femme concernée : sa mère et la durée de l'attachement de Snape : toujours. Il avait donc gardé pour lui cette information afin de ne pas alimenter une déduction déjà bien trop avancée pour ne pas être dangereuse. Saleté de serpent : mieux valait garder quelques données pour lui pour l'instant même si une petite voix au fond de sa conscience lui disait qu'une telle information pouvait servir dans leur quête. On ne savait jamais avec un Malfoy.

Celui-ci lui avait promis d'effectuer quelques recherches sur le sortilège de Voldemort mais il semblait toujours y avoir une zone d'ombre dans ses explications, soit délibérément, soit indépendamment de sa volonté. Après tout, le blond était expert en potions (Harry pouvait en témoigner, il pouvait enfin se rendre au travail sans tourner de l'œil), pas en sortilèges. Peut-être le brun devait-il en parler à Hermione, particulièrement douée dans cette matière ? Il est vrai que cela aurait été le plus simple. Mais au-delà d'une potentielle houleuse collaboration entre la jeune femme et Malfoy, Harry ne pouvait ignorer le doucereux trait de pensée qui s'insinuait en lui : il voulait trouver la solution à ses maux tout seul, afin de prouver qu'il en était capable et surtout, il ne voulait pas _partager_ Draco Malfoy. Comme un enfant vient d'avoir un nouveau jouet, Harry Potter refusait de _prêter_. De plus, contrairement aux mois passés, il se sentait mieux au quotidien, ce qui était, de son propre avis, l'effet conjugué des potions et l'idée selon laquelle ils allaient bientôt régler le fond du problème. L'espoir semblait faire des miracle ! Ainsi, se passer de l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis paraissait la solution la plus simple : il évitait de leur causer souci et de manière générale, sa meilleure mine avait tué dans l'œuf la plupart de leurs questions potentielles sur sa maladie. Ron, discret, devait se dire qu'il avait trouvé une solution tandis qu'Hermione se contentait de regards en coin équivoques du genre : « je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes et je ne cautionne pas ton attitude » sans aller plus loin pour l'instant.

C'est sur cette pensée confortable qu'Harry se prépara à quitter chez lui. On était mardi soir et Ron l'avait invité à aller partager une Bièraubeurre dans un pub sorcier du Chemin de Traverse fréquenté par de nombreux anciens camarades. Il y retrouverait probablement Neville, Seamus et de nombreux autres élèves de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas toujours une sinécure, notamment quand il croisait un Colin Creevey déterminé à lui faire connaître les bonheurs du sexe entre hommes, ce à quoi Harry n'était pas particulièrement sensible, notamment quand le jeune photographe faisait partie de l'équation. Toutefois, malgré les attitudes discutables de certaines de ses connaissances, Harry voyait ces sorties comme autant de bouffées d'air frais.

Harry transplana et arriva, comme d'habitude, avant Ron devant la taverne communément nommée « _The licorice Licorn »_. De la musique passait sous les battants de la porte tandis que quelques fumeurs s'aggloméraient contre les cendriers, cherchant une chaleur absolument inexistante dans cette soirée fraîche londonienne. Engoncé dans son écharpe, le brun réussit à atteindre l'entrée sans susciter les chuchotements habituels. Il prit place à la table qu'ils avaient coutume d'occuper et retira sa cape d'extérieur, commandant immédiatement de quoi se réchauffer. Son ami ne tarda pas et en réalité il eut à peine le temps de retirer sa main du banc qu'une tornade rousse s'y affalait.

« Rah, j'en peux plus de ces abrutis du Ministère de Régulation des Affaires Moldues. Incapables de gérer trois boucs transformés en tapis…J'ai dû aller en fin de service chez la pauvre vieille qui se plaignait que ses carpettes _bêlaient_ avant qu'elle ne devienne… _chèvre_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire » lâcha d'un traite le plus jeune fils Weasley tandis qu'Harry éclatait de rire. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Ron avait un don pour les jeux de mots ou si ils y réfléchissait par avance mais après tout, l'important était qu'Harry avait toujours été un excellent public pour ce genre de facéties.

Ils furent bien vite rejoints par Neville et Luna et rapidement, les verres s'enchaînèrent. Qu'ils aient quelque chose à raconter ou non n'influait que peu sur la discussion : on assistait simplement ici à une réunion entre amis comme il s'en passe des millions chaque soirs dans le monde. Mêlant souvenirs communs et anecdotes récentes, la soirée coulait de manière prévisible et agréable, drainant en son sein toutes les attentes d'Harry. C'est donc légèrement aviné qu'il rentra chez lui, titubant sur le perron du Square et arrachant à Kreattur un haussement de sourcil méprisant.

Harry s'attendait presque à voir sa nouvelle connaissance assise dans son fauteuil en rentrant mais il n'en était rien. Le salon était désespérément vide. Etrangement il en ressentit presque un manque : il aurait volontiers échangé quelques piques bien senties avec son ennemi, le tout soupoudré d'une haleine alcoolisée. Il s'affala donc devant le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre et bien vite, Morphée l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le conduire vers d'autres contrées avant qu'il ne puisse envisager une quelconque retraite vers son lit, un étage plus haut.

 _Un Poudlard presque en ruine se dressait devant lui. Seule semblait avoir survécu la tour d'Astronomie qui dardait fièrement vers le ciel son toit pyramidal. Les corps qui l'entouraient sentaient une odeur rance, comme s'ils étaient là depuis longtemps sans que personne n'ait cherché à leur donner une sépulture. Harry refusait de regarder vers eux : il était sûr d'identifier encore une fois le visage d'un être cher. Refusant de rester dans cet endroit maudit, le brun décida d'avancer vers le château. Il était persuadé que quelque chose l'attendait là-bas. Brusquement transporté dans le hall de l'antique demeure, le Gryffondor se rendit compte que ses pieds nus étaient couverts de blessures ainsi que ses mains. Son pantalon était si déchiré qu'il tombait en lambeaux de toute part. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vagabond. Désespéré, il osa un appel avant de se rendre compte qu'il était aphone. Un vent de panique submergea alors complètement son esprit. Hurlant sans bruit, il commença alors à griffer sa gorge désespérément comme si le fait d'arracher ses cordes vocales allait l'aider à leur redonner un souffle de vie. Il allait parvenir à se faire éclater la trachée quand une douce musique s'éleva de derrière un rideau pourpre qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. L'alcôve à sa droite était pourtant neuve, comme si elle avait été épargnée malgré tout les débris qui l'entouraient. Le brun se demanda un instant comment il avait pu l'ignorer. Peut-être n'était-elle-même pas là quand il était entré en réalité. Sanguinolent, il ouvrit avec crainte le rideau qui semblait peser beaucoup trop lourd par rapport à la hauteur du pan de tissu. Ignorant ce détail tout comme il ignora son brusque passage dans une pièce souterraine sentant le moisi complètement différente de la précédente, Harry avança ses mains vers un vieux tourne-disque. Un vinyle tournait lentement en expiant une musique infernale,_ _Christus Victor_ _de Bach d'après l'étiquette écornée. Soudainement épuisé, le Gryffondor tomba à genoux dans la poussière. Son corps resta alors ici, désarticulé, disloqué, tandis que son esprit entrait dans la musique. Il devenait bruit, il devenait son, il devenait Tout. Et brusquement, il disparut dans un cri de douleur pur._

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut. Des larmes avaient coulé le long ses joues, formant une croûte désagréable et salée sur leur chemin. Son cœur battait douloureusement au fond de sa poitrine, tapant dramatiquement contre ses côtes. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, complètement perdu et paniqué il hésita à appeler Ron ou Hermione. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas rêvé d'une manière si _réelle_. Il pensa aussi à Malfoy qui lui avait bien demandé de le prévenir de toute modification dans son comportement mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter chez le Serpentard à une telle heure de la nuit. Surtout pour un _cauchemar_. Nul doute que le blond allait le renvoyer en lui proposant les services d'une _nanny_. Renonçant à chercher du réconfort chez quiconque, c'est seul qu'il gravit ses escaliers et se glissa dans son lit comme un pénitent va à la galère. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Pendant ce temps-là, l'héritier Malfoy se trouvait dans la même position à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là. Il venait d'être brusquement réveillé dans son sommeil par un poids sur la poitrine. Une puissance magie opérait. Sondant la pièce autour de lui avec sa baguette en main, il allait se lever quand une elfe pénétra dans sa chambre. Elle chuchota :

« Le maître est éveillé ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement le blond.

« Greekle est venue demander au Maître de l'aide. C'est pour le petit salon, Monsieur. Quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Quel est le problème, parle ! »

« Le tourne-disque Monsieur. Greekle a bien essayé de l'arrêter mais il ne veut cesser de diffuser de la musique. Pourtant, Greekle a bien essayé avec ses pouvoirs, comme Monsieur l'a autorisée à le faire en cas de nécessité. »

Etrangement, Draco Malfoy sentit son sang se glacer. Ce n'était pourtant pas le première fois qu'un objet magique faisait des siennes. C'était même courant quand on avait affaire à des artefacts dont la naissance était moldue. Ils supportaient souvent mal le transfert d'un monde à l'autre et devaient régulièrement être ensorcelés de nouveau pour fonctionner pleinement. Mais ce tourne-disque était différent : créé par un illustre musicien, il avait la fâcheuse tendance de jouer quand un Malfoy ou l'un de leurs apparentés était en danger plus ou moins immédiat. Voldemort avait toujours cru qu'il chantait pour lui et, flatté l'avait laissé dans le salon principal. Il n'en était rien et les 3 Malfoy s'étaient bien gardés de le lui dire : il n'avait en réalité cessé de fonctionner entre la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en 1994 et la mort de Lord Voldemort en 1998.

Dès lors il s'était tu sauf quand Draco le lui en avait donné l'ordre. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de prendre quelques libertés mais Draco savait que c'était avant tout dû à son côté irrévérencieux, voire carrément capricieux. Une fois, plus jeune, il avait voulu engager un vinyle des Who sur la platine : l'appareil l'avait tout simplement rejeté comme un vulgaire tube de l'été.

Alors pourquoi s'allumait-il en plein milieu de la nuit ? Narcissa l'avait contacté le jour précédent et elle semblait aller pour le mieux. Son père n'était plus de son monde. Lui-même ne se sentait pas en danger plus que de coutume. Quant à de potentiels « apparentés », il y avait-il encore une seule personne liée à l'illustre lignée Malfoy ?

« Greekle. »

« Oui ? »

« Que joue le tourne-disque ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment Monsieur. »

« Réponds-moi. »

« Du Bach, Monsieur. »

« Bien. » répondit le jeune Malfoy avant de se lever de son lit. La nuit était terminée.

 _« Je suis vide. Je n'ai que gestes, réflexes, habitudes. Je veux me remplir. C'est pourquoi je psychanalyse les gens. Mais mon tonneau est un tonneau des Danaïdes. Je n'assimile pas. Je leur prends leurs pensées, leurs complexes, leurs hésitations, et rien ne me reste. Je n'assimile pas, ou j'assimile trop bien …, c'est la même chose. Bien sûr, je conserve des mots, des contenants, des étiquettes ; je connais les termes sous lesquels on range les passions, les émotions mais je ne les éprouve pas. » Boris Vian_


	21. Grangé - Retour

… **Bonsoir ?**

 **Avec plus d'une année en pause… J'ai un peu honte de revenir comme une fleur. Mais ma foi c'est la réalité. J'ai eu une drôle d'année il faut dire. Et je ne voulais pas classer la fiction comme terminé ou comme abandonnée car j'y pensait régulièrement. Mais voilà, je suis enfin en poste dans le métier qui me plaît, j'ai enfin un emploi du temps qui est moins stressant, tout ça tout ça.**

 **Alors j'ai eu envie de revenir.**

 **Je commence par vous poster ce chapitre de reprise mais je devrais enchaîner ce soir ou demain sur le suivant étant donné qu'il est déjà écrit.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Rimbem.**

Malfoy passa le reste de sa nuit à réfléchir sur le problème épineux du bien-aimé Survivant sans se douter que son patient avait longuement hésité à lui rendre une visite nocturne. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas loin de toucher au but et la question de cette malédiction commençait sérieusement à lui occuper l'esprit de manière un peu trop significative.

Peut-être qu'il fallait simplement que cet abruti de Potter tombe amoureux assez profondément pour que le sort se brise ? Non, c'était impossible, cet empoté avait été en couple avec la belette femelle pendant plusieurs mois après le décès du Lord. Malfoy était toutefois sûr que la résolution du sort ne passerai pas par l'amour amical ou « familial » : Harry avait été bien entouré depuis la fin de la guerre. Le blond se doutait que les sangsues fanatiques ne comptaient pas mais il devait avouer que Ron et Hermione étaient de véritables amis pour le Balafré. Si leur amour amical n'avait pas suffi, rien au monde ne pouvait suffire pour rendre le sort obsolète. Quant au lien familial, Harry n'avait plus de famille. Si briser le sort passait par la réalisation d'une forme l'amour familial, c'en était terminé pour le brun, enfin à court terme : il restait l'option d'engrosser quelqu'un et d'aimer ensuite sa progéniture. Mais c'était à la fois long et fastidieux : 9 mois au minimum et potentiellement encore de nombreux jours. Draco n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il était nécessaire de passer avec un nourrisson puant pour finir par l'aimer de manière irraisonnée. De plus, Malfoy se doutait que cela ne pouvait pas être la solution : Snape ne se serait pas embarqué dans la création d'une incantation extrêmement complexe capable de duper le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans prendre en compte le fait que l'abruti visé était _orphelin_. Quant à la solution de l'enfant, elle ne ressemblait pas à Snape car il était plutôt du genre à s'assurer de la réalisation de ses prédictions. Le fait qu'Harry ait un enfant relevait d'une équation à trop d'inconnues : le contre-sort relevait uniquement d'Harry, il en était persuadé. Il ne restait donc que l'amour d'un partenaire.

C'était d'ailleurs cette question de l' _amour_ en lui-même qui lui posait un problème : Ginny Weasley avait bel et bien entretenu une relation amoureuse avec Harry Potter, quoique le blond trouva que ce lien fut limite _incestueux_. Alors pourquoi ce con fini n'avait pas réussi à débloquer la malédiction ? Malfoy connaissait de plus très bien son parrain, il aimait que les choses se réalisent naturellement, voir même qu'elles se dissolvent d'elles-mêmes sans même que les intéressés puissent se rendre compte de leur présence. Il était du genre à avoir prévu la désuétude du sort avant même qu'Harry se rende compte qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une magie, persuadé que ce con était tellement amoureux de l' _amour lui-même_ qu'il allait briser ses chaînes en étant simplement _lui-même_ pour l'éternité. Amen. Mais cela ne s'était pas réalisé. Harry avait terminé la guerre, baisait avec la rouquine, avait retrouvé ses amis, un boulot qu'il trouvait décent (bien que Malfoy trouve que ce dit travail consistait à vendre son corps à un gouvernement d'incapables) mais il avait tout de même sombré.

Ce qui inquiétait Draco n'était d'ailleurs pas le sort en lui-même : finalement, ne plus être capable d'aimer, ça lui aurait fait une belle jambe en tant que Malfoy. À part concernant sa mère et sa jument Zarathoustra, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de plus fort que de l'attachement vague. Non, ce qui le rendait soucieux, se rendit-il compte alors qu'il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, c'était le fait qu'Harry allait progressivement perdre espoir d'aimer à nouveau. En effet, le temps qui passait rendait de plus en plus difficile la rémission du Survivant et le sort que Snape avait voulu presque indétectable avait finalement pris le dessus. Harry voyait sa guérison comme un obstacle infranchissable. Et chacun sait que les barrières les plus hautes sont celles que l'ont s'impose soi-même.

Draco soupira profondément en allumant une cigarette. Laissant la fumée s'insinuer autour de lui, il donna libre cours à son esprit : clairement, l'usage de potions n'était donc plus d'actualité. Mais comme le Malade Imaginaire de Molière, mieux valait conserver un simulacre de soin pour son patient. Un peu d'effet _placebo_ ne pouvait pas faire de mal. De toute façon, Harry était maigre comme un clou et quelques fortifiants étaient parfaitement indiqués dans son état. Quant à sa capacité à reconnaître une potion d'une autre, elle était nulle. Aucun problème de ce côté-là. Restait donc à trouver une nouvelle méthode pour venir à bout de ce sort. Peut-être débloquer le cul de ce coincé ? Malfoy eut un petit rire sardonique : si vraiment il n'y avait que ça à faire, il était candidat. Pas pour devenir son prince charmant, non, juste pour lui proposer un aller-retour rapide entre ses cuisses.

Le soleil se levant, Draco jeta avec mépris son mégot dans le cendrier jouxtant son fauteuil et descendit préparer quelques potions pour son client hongrois. Il avait trois jours de retard sur son travail avec ces histoires. Décidément, Potter avait vraiment un potentiel d'emmerdement maximal. Tout le monde n'avait pas le luxe d'être adulé et Draco n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre ce contrat. Il jeta un ordre à ses elfes de maison et claqua la porte menant au laboratoire en sous-sol avec la ferme intention d'y rester une bonne partie de la journée.

 _«_ _Leur destin ressemblait aux tragédies grecques où les héros, quoi qu'ils fassent, n'échappent jamais aux prévisions de l'Oracle. »_ J.C Grangé - Lontano


	22. M Duras II

**Re-**

 **Suite et fin pour aujourd'hui.**

 **Un plaisir de poster à nouveau, j'espère que certains seront encore au rendez-vous.**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Rimbem.**

Harry passa toute la journée du lendemain à se triturer les neurones pour savoir si oui ou non il devait confier à Malfoy ses rêves complètement étranges couplant Poudlard, Bach et sa gorge déchirée. Il finit par abandonner quand ses amis sonnèrent à sa porte en début d'après-midi. Ron et Hermione le regardaient avec un immense sourire fixé sur les lèvres quand il ouvrit le battant et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il les fit asseoir et prépara du thé tandis que Kreattur s'affairait pour cuisiner des scones. Ce soir-là, si quelqu'un avait pu voir au travers des fenêtres poussiéreuses du 12, Square Grimmaurd, il aurait choisi de ne pas déranger ce qui semblait être une soirée hivernale entre amis de longue date.

Draco, lui, décida d'occuper bien différemment sa soirée après avoir insulté l'ensemble de ses fournisseurs de potion au cours de la journée, n'arrivant pas à traiter suffisamment de commandes suite à la mauvaise qualité de sa bile de tatou. C'est passablement alcoolisé qu'il fit de sa proie d'un soir un moldu vaguement séduisant après l'avoir dégotté dans un pub miteux du Wiltshire. En lui administrant de puissants coups de reins, ses pensées errèrent loin de la chambre défraichie d'étudiant dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. En rentrant, il envoya une missive tardive à Harry en lui demandant de le rejoindre le lendemain au Manoir.

Harry s'endormit paisiblement après avoir pris congé de ses deux amis et lu la courte note déposée par Hedwige sur son lit. Alors qu'il se retournait dans son sommeil, la feuille de papier glissa au sol avec un mouvement de métronome.

« Bien. Potter. Tu vas devoir m'écouter. »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'aider à monter tes pur-sang Malfoy de toute manière. » lui répondit le brun, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Aujourd'hui, il se sentait bien et ce connard de bourgeois ne pouvait décidément même pas ébranler d'un iota sa bonne humeur.

« La ferme. J'ai accordé quelques minutes à ton problème depuis que nous nous sommes quittés et j'en ai conclu que ta guérison ne viendra pas seulement des potions. Elles ne sont qu'une partie de la méthode de guérison que nous allons mettre en place. D'ailleurs, je dis, _nous_ , mais à part dans le cadre de la réalisation et de l'ordonnance des potions à ton attention, je ne suis pas nécessaire à ta guérison, grand bien m'en fasse. »

« Ainsi qu'à moi » marmonna Harry, conscient qu'il se trouvait tout de même chez l'intéressé.

« Très bien. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu maintienne une vie sociale _active_ , Potter. Il faut que tu retombes amoureux. »

Malfoy se flagella intérieurement. Il n'avait pas été très fin sur ce coup-là.

« HEIN ? Quel est le rapport avec mon problème ? »

« Attends, tu te permets de remettre en cause mon diagnostic alors que tu n'es même pas capable d'aligner deux sorts sans bafouiller ? Qui t'as permis d'un minimum voir le jour depuis 6 mois ? As-tu eu à te plaindre de mon investissement ? »

« Je te paie pour ça Malfoy. Quant à ta proposition, non merci, je n'ai pas besoin d'un conseiller matrimonial, qui plus est quand il est aussi perméable à l'amour qu'un mur de parpaings. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma propre relation avec ce que vous, pauvres mortels, appelez l'amour. C'est justement le TIENS de rapport qui est dans l'équation. Snape avait bien compté sur le fait que JUSTEMENT tu sois particulièrement enclin à tomber amoureux pour te libérer du sort. A vrai dire, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'avait même pas envisagé que tu puisses te rendre compte du contre-coup du sort que Voldemort t'as lancé avant de quitter ce monde. Voldemort pensait te réduire à l'état d'insensible à l'amour, Snape, lui, avait intégré dans le sort une notion plutôt de barrière. Et une barrière, ça s'ouvre. Connaissant ta propension aux sentiments, il avait déterminé, avec justesse d'ailleurs, que la clef serait, justement, le fait que tu tombes amoureux, que tu sois capable d'aimer malgré la 'limite' lancée par Voldemort. »

Voyant la tête et les sourcils froncés d'Harry, Malfoy précisa avec une moue de dédain : « Bref, en clair, il a bridé une de ces choses que vous appelez voiture de course et espérant qu'elle soit quand même capable de rouler à 50 km/h pour faire le trajet jusqu'au garage. Compris ? »

Harry opina du chef mais son sourire s'était évanoui. « Mais… J'ai essayé d'aimer Malfoy après tout ça. Tu sais très bien que je suis resté plus de six mois en couple avec Ginny Weasley. Snape m'a toujours surestimé. Quand nous avions cours d' _Occlumencie_ , il me poussait à bout pour que je lui montre mes soi-disant talents cachés mais ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'est que j'étais nul… »

« Arrêtons de pleurnicher. Il est évident que tu es une buse en ce noble art qu'est l' _Occlumencie_. On ne va pas se le cacher. Mais en revanche en ce qui concerne notre sujet tu as quand même quelques kilomètres au compteur. Ginny, Cho, ce sont bien des personnes qui t'ont été chères non ? »

« Comment es-tu au courant pour Cho ? »

« Potter… J'avais beau avoir autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ton pauvre emploi du temps, je restais le Prince de Serpentard. Je savais tout de ce qui se passait dans le château quand nous étions à Poudlard. Je peux même te dire à quelle heure et dans quelle salle ton ami belette culbutait l'intello de la promotion et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas aussi propre que les devoirs qu'elle ren… »

« STOP ! LA FERME MALFOY » s'écria Harry, craignant d'en entendre un peu trop sur la vie sexuelle de ses deux meilleurs amis. « Ok, j'ai eu quelques aventures mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'était suffisant. Et de toute manière, celle avec Cho était en 4ème année. »

« Recontacte-la » lança laconiquement l'héritier qui s'était tourné vers la fenêtre et admirait maintenant le crachin de la pluie tomber sur les belles dalles noires qui formaient la terrasse devant le salon des invités.

« Mais tu es si insensible que ça Draco ? »

« Pardon ? »

« C'était une amourette de collège. Et on ne peut pas recontacter les gens des années plus tard pour leur demander si elles veulent, oui ou non, entretenir une relation passionnelle avec toi. Cela ne marche pas comme ça. C'est… différent. »

« Ah. Tu m'en vois déçu. »

« L'amour ne se monnaye pas Malfoy. Il se ressent. C'est comme quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà ressenti moi-même à vrai dire… » finit pas avouer Harry, penaud. Alors qu'il s'était levé, il se rassit lourdement dans le canapé alors que Malfoy rejoignait l'un des fauteuils cossu en face de lui.

« C'est une blague Potter ? »

« Non. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà ressenti de l'attirance sexuelle, de l'attirance physique, de l'affection, mais de l'amour, je n'en sais trop rien. J'ai l'impression que pour aimer il faut ressentir quelque chose plus fort, de puissant, presque de dévastateur. Malfoy, ma mère s'est tuée pour moi… Serais-je mort pour Cho ? Non. Pour Ginny ? Peut-être. Mais était-ce par amour ou part affection presque _fraternelle_ ? »

« Je vois. Monsieur à une vision mélodramatique de la chose. Hé bien dans ce cas-ci, il te reste à trouver ton _âme-sœur_. » singea quelque peu le blond.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. » claqua Harry. Mais quand il vit le regard de Malfoy virer au gris acier et ses jointures blanchir, il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Je veux dire, à part ces vertiges, tout ça, tes potions marchent plutôt bien maintenant et je… je ne me vois pas parcourir le monde à la recherche de l' _El Dorado_. Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée. Je pense qu'on va en rester là : je viendrai tous les 10 jours chercher des potions contre rétribution. Je me débarrasserai de la malédiction assez naturellement non ? Enfin, peut-être que dans ma vie je vais finir par trouver l'amour et le contre-sort va alors opérer de lui-même. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, des milliers de personnes vivent sans jamais trouver quelqu'un qui leur convient. »

Harry se leva, à la fois soulagé par les révélations de Malfoy et dévasté par l'idée qu'il allait devoir passer sa vie à attendre. Comme il l'avait fait pendant toute son adolescence. Cette fois-ci non pas attendre l'altercation suivante avec Voldemort mais cette fois-ci attendre qu'une personne, complètement indépendante de sa volonté se présente à lui pour enfin le libérer d'une malédiction. Le tout en étant si puissante, si obnubilante, qu'elle puisse passer au travers du filtre de ressenti que lui avait imposé Snape. Personne ne pouvait être capable de ça. En tout cas, personne de son entourage direct. Car à part Malfoy qui avait la capacité de l'énerver bien plus que la plupart de ses concitoyens, sa vie sociale était, depuis la fin de la guerre, morne et sans intérêt excepté Ron et Hermione.

Harry salua un Malfoy étonnamment silencieux, tourna les talons et longea le grand couloir qui le séparait de la porte principale du Manoir, pas fâché d'en avoir terminé avec les tests divers dans la cave mais à la fois complètement anéanti. Il se sentait mort à l'intérieur. Finalement, connaître les raisons de son sentiment de dépression constant ne l'avait pas aidé. En même temps, qu'espérait-il d'une association avec un Malfoy ? Cela ne pouvait mener qu'à l'échec et à la dévastation, non ?

Il ouvrit la porte et transplana.

« Tu es donc véritablement un faible Potter… Mon parrain ne mentait pas. » conclu Draco Malfoy, passablement énervé. « Mais je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. Je refuse que mon expérience se fasse la malle ! »

Avant de rejoindre son bureau, il se versa une rasade de Whisky de sa réserve personnelle qu'il but d'une gorgée, laissant la saveur tourbeuse s'immiscer au plus profond de son être.

« Connard. » conclu-t-il en claquant le verre sur le bois millénaire du bar.

 _« L'alcool a été fait pour supporter le vide de l'univers, le balancement des planètes, leur rotation imperturbable dans l'espace, leur silencieuse indifférence à l'endroit de votre douleur. L'alcool ne console en rien, il ne ne meuble pas les espaces psychologiques de l'individu, il ne remplace pas le manque de Dieu. Il ne console pas l'homme. C'est le contraire, l'alcool conforte l'homme dans sa folie, il le transporte dans les régions souveraines où il est maître de sa destinée. »_ M. Duras, La Vie Matérielle, 1987


	23. Wilde II

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour les reviews, c'est… gentil de voir que certains sont encore présents avec cette longue pause. Je vais essayer de prendre le temps de vous répondre. Mais chaque review est un véritable bonheur à lire. Je vous remercie.**

 **Rimbem.**

Pendant plusieurs mois, la lente valse des jours ne varia pas de temps. Tous les lundi à 17h, Harry Potter passait la porte du Manoir Malfoy dans lequel il pénétrait grâce à l'ouverture dans ses protections faite par son propriétaire et trouvait sur la console proche de l'entrée des potions susceptibles de l'aider à surmonter la monotonie de sa vie. Elles étaient toujours parfaitement réalisée, dosées avec précision et professionnalisme. Si cette visite le rendait morose, elle était obligatoire s'il voulait continuer de maintenir le masque de guérison qu'il portait au quotidien. Résigné, il les saisissait et s'en allait immédiatement, non sans avoir posé à l'exacte place de celles-ci quelques galions. Galions qui ne cessèrent de s'empiler sur la surface plane du meuble, leur destinataire les ignorant superbement.

Harry tenta plusieurs fois de croiser Draco au cours de ces longues semaines d'hiver. Mais le propriétaire du manoir restait introuvable. Quant à ses elfes, ils faisaient la sourde oreilles aux demandes au début timides puis de plus en plus insistantes du client de leur maître pour voir le maître des lieux. Il se contentaient de changer de pièce, non sans parfois se permettre un long soupir ou des marmonnements typiques de leur espèce. Harry avait même essayé de tourner la poignée qui permettait de descendre dans le laboratoire où il avait passé des jours entiers à subir les tests qui avaient permis de créer les potions qu'il venait chercher. Mais la porte était demeurée obstinément close.

Mais ne pas voir le maître des lieux ne signifiait pas que vous n'étiez pas épié par lui. L'héritier Malfoy connaissait très exactement le moment où le Survivant entrait dans sa maison tout comme celui où il la quittait. Tout comme il savait pertinemment que Potter ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps ainsi. Mais ça lui était égal. Les faibles, ceux qui n'affrontent pas leurs problèmes étaient pour lui indignes d'attention. C'est avec cette pensée bien confortable qu'il sirotait son Earl Grey tous les lundi en fin d'après-midi.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Draco, Harry avait pourtant agit. Harry Potter n'était pas quelqu'un à se laisser abattre. Il avait donc multiplié les rencontres. Après tout, comment êtes-vous censé rencontrer l'âme sœur si vous ne vous essayiez pas ? Accompagné par un groupe d'ami ravi de le voir enfin profiter de sa vie de jeune adulte, il avait diversifié son emploi du temps et sortait désormais plusieurs fois par semaine. Plutôt sociable et liant, il avait ainsi passé du bon temps avec de nombreuses jeunes filles mais aucune n'avait pu le soulager de son fardeau. Leurs ébats, leurs baisers, leurs mains, leurs bouches, la courbe de leurs reins, rien n'avait fonctionné sur le long terme. Si elles éveillaient à chaque fois le désir en Harry, elles n'avaient jamais réussi à provoquer un sentiment intense en lui. Leurs relations restaient plates. Sans âmes.

Alors progressivement au fond du cœur du Survivant, la dépression avait gagné du terrain. Masquée en public par des potions redoutablement efficaces concoctées par son ennemi, la situation du Survivant n'inquiétait personne. Seule Hermione lui trouvait un teint un peu terne, allégation qu'il avait repoussée d'un revers de main en prétextant la mauvaise lumière d'un Londres pluvieux de février.

-

« - Merde, ça n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie Draco ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. »

« - Évidemment que si. Mon affection pour toi s'arrête là où ton métier veut me mener. »

Blaise s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée du petit salon : « - Tu es un véritable con. »

« - Bien à toi. » fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint depuis l'arrière de la pièce où l'intéressé leur servait deux verres d'un whisky haut de gamme importé directement des Hébrides Extérieures.

« - Il y aura tout le gratin là-bas ! Tu pourrais même en profiter pour parler avec M. Michaelis à propos de ces potions que tu voulais lui vendre. Allez ! Draco, s'il te plaît. » supplia encore le grand noir alors qu'il récupérait son verre tendu par son bientôt ex-ami.

« Je suis déjà en affaire avec lui depuis 3 mois, Blaise. »

« Alors fais-le pour moi. »

« Non. »

-

La soirée avait lieu dans l'enceinte même du Ministère de la Magie. La Grande Salle de Réception avait été décorée pour l'occasion et chacun avait été prié de faire un effort vestimentaire. On célébrait l'ouverture d'un nouveau ministère promettant au monde magique de nouvelles perspectives de développement avec l'Orient magique dont Blaise était le ministre attitré. Heureux, comblé, il accueillait ses visiteurs avec de grandes embrassades. L'ensemble des personnels du Ministère avait été convié et la soirée promettait d'être fastueuse.

Au même étage, sur le long balcon faisant face à la ville, Draco Malfoy fumait une cigarette tout en maudissant le monde entier. Il ne savait pas avant de s'engager dans une relation amicale qu'il serait OBLIGE de répondre aux évènements mondains les plus importants de la personne avec qui il entretenait ladite relation. Mais le fait était là : il était coincé pour plusieurs heures dans le lieu où sa mère et lui avaient subit le procès humiliant qui l'avait réduit à reconstruire son nom pierre par pierre. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la plupart des invités le dévisageait sous cape, étonné que le grand Blaise, si juste, si repenti, soit encore ami avec cette raclure de Malfoy. Deux minutes après son entrée dans la salle il était déjà sorti se réfugier dehors. Au moins, l'air glacial avait pour intérêt de décourager la plupart des amateurs de cancer du poumon. Quant aux autres, ils n'avaient aucune espèce motivation à affronter le froid tant que les tables crouleraient encore sous les petits fours.

Calé contre la balustrade Draco savourait donc sa solitude inespérée quand l'immense porte à battant claqua, laissant trois personnes pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Il s'apprêtait à les gratifier d'un regard hostile quand il se rendit compte que ces trois personnes n'étaient autres qu'Harry Potter accompagné d'une fille, passable d'après son avis et d'un autre homme, lui assez râblé et d'un roux flamboyant. L'inconnu semblait passablement énervé.

Renonçant à son premier plan, Draco recula contre le mur, juste assez pour disparaître dans l'ombre de l'imposante colonne qui jouxtait la sortie.

« - Tu peux simplement me dire ce que tu foutais avec ma femme, Potter ? » cracha le rouquin.

« - Rien. » tenta de se justifier mollement Potter qui ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise. Il reculait à petits pas vers la balustrade.

« Ah bon ? Tu en es sûr ? Parce que ton statut de héros de la nation ne te dispenses pas de respecter les autres, connard. »

Il avait dit cela en s'avançant dangereusement vers Potter, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Celle qui semblait être sa petite amie semblait hésiter entre s'interposer et laisser son preux chevalier se battre pour elle. Elle avait posé une main sur l'avant-bras de son vis-à-vis mais n'engageait pour autant pas une retraite. Potter, lui, était maintenant en position de défense, acculé contre la barrière :

« - Oui, bon, peut-être que je l'ai draguée mais elle ne m'a pas précisé qu'elle était en cou… »

« - LA FERME SALE ENCULE ! » explosa le petit-ami, désormais livide, une veine pulsant contre sa tempe. Joignant le geste à la parole il s'apprêtait à asséner un coup de poing bien senti au brun sujet de sa colère mais une brusque vague de magie le souffla et il tomba au sol.

« - TU… VAS… CREVER… SALE… RACLURE… DE… MERDE… » ahana-t-il en tentant de se relever en s'accrochant à la barrière tant bien que mal.

Harry était maintenant complètement perplexe : si les autres ne pouvaient savoir qu'il n'était pas à l'origine de l'onde de magie qui avait mis hors course momentanément son adversaire, lui le savait. Il était donc partagé entre gérer l'immédiat, c'est-à-dire le fait que son rival semblait avoir atteint un point de non-retour et projetait un nouvel assaut incessamment sous peu et la recherche de l'individu invisible qui semblait bien décidé à intervenir dans leur querelle. Quelqu'un de particulièrement puissant car la magie sans baguette, dite primaire, n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui. Brisé aux techniques d'analyse de l'empreinte magique qui reste systématiquement après un sort, il avait isolé l'espace derrière la colonne comme le départ de l'incantation informulée.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses investigations car son concurrent roux avait retrouvé son souffle et se jetait de nouveau sur lui avec un bruit de taureau furieux. Mais cette fois-ci, il atteignit sa cible et Harry écopa d'un violent coup au creux de l'estomac qui le plia en deux. Dans les affres de la douleur, il vit surgir de derrière le mur une silhouette longiligne.

« - Comment ça va, Potter ? » lança Draco Malfoy à la cantonade, faisant se retourner l'assaillant du Survivant et sa petite-amie, désormais complètement investie dans un soutien indéfectible à son petit-ami, preux chevalier s'il en est. Le roux se redressa et devint livide. Harry en profita pour reprendre ses esprits.

« - Ah, je ne te connaissais pas de fréquentations aussi… pitoyables. » ajouta le blond en regardant de haut en bas l'assaillant d'Harry puis sa conjointe comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce particulièrement immonde de rat musqué. Le couple s'était rassemblé en un bloc, lui devant elle comme pour faire écran. Mais le jeune homme avait perdu de sa superbe.

« Un Mangemort… » souffla la fille, complètement paniquée à son copain. « Brice, il faut qu'on se casse, ce mec à la marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, il va nous tuer et ensuite nous utiliser dans des incantations pour faire revenir Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom... »

Draco, joignant le geste à la prédiction, s'avança avec nonchalance sur le balcon en prenant soin de fixer son regard sur les deux fauteurs de trouble.

« - Cassez-vous. Immédiatement. Je ne souffre pas que vous respiriez le même air que le mien. Vous n'êtes pas assez purs pour entrer dans la composition d'un philtre de renaissance pour le Maître mais cependant je pourrais vous donner à manger à dragons si vous êtes encore là d'ici 10 secondes. »

Filant sans demander leur reste, la fille piaillant comme une écervelée, ils retournèrent vers la chaleur rassurante de la salle. La porte claqua et ce fut le silence.

« - Merci mais je n'avais pas besoin de toi, Malfoy. » grogna Harry qui se massait l'estomac.

« - Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Je l'ai fait parce que ces sales veracrasses ne savent plus respecter l'ordre établi. Aucune éducation, aucune tenue. Ah, si le Ministère n'était pas tombé si bas… » conclu-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette. « - Sinon, sympa ta nouvelle façon de chercher l'amour, Potter. »

« - Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'elle était en couple, Malfoy ? Elle s'est frottée à moi toute la soirée jeudi dernier. J'ai cru qu'elle était libre ! »

« - Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais. Aucune tenue. »

« - Oh, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité… » marmonna Harry.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Je viens chez toi toutes les semaines depuis 4 mois sans jamais que tu viennes ouvrir la porte. Si ce n'est pas un manque de bienséance je ne m'appelles plus Harry. »

« - C'est différent, stupide Balafré. »

« - En quoi ? »

« - Toi, tu m'insupportes. Je ne peux pas te voir en peinture. Mais je pense que tu mérites quand même d'exister. Même si tu ne fais rien pour arranger ton problème parce que tu es un abruti. »

« - Tu te fiches de moi ? Ca fait des mois que je cherche ta _stupide_ âme-sœur. J'ai même essayé de retourner avec Ginny. Il n'y a rien à faire ! Je n'aime personne la Fouine. On va pas en faire une affaire d'État. »

« - Tu as tout essayé, tu es sûr ? » le nargua Malfoy, maintenant adossé dans une position suggestive contre le garde-corps, ses longues jambes croisées devant lui.

Harry rougit furieusement : « - Non, mais je suis sûr que ta version de la _chose_ ne me tente pas. Je n'aime pas les garçons. Je n'ai jamais maté les culs dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, merde ! »

« - Moi non plus, je suis bien trop respectueux de moi-même pour m'abaisser à ça. »

Draco se redressa lentement, tel un félin ayant ciblé sa proie. Il était maintenant bien plus proche du Survivant. Le temps s'arrêta sans que Malfoy fasse un seul geste de plus. Harry senti son cœur exploser, un mélange de peur et de surprise alors que ses prunelles fixaient le visage impassible de l'héritier Malfoy. Alors, des milliers de frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, comme quand ils se lançaient dans un rixe quand il avaient 14 ans. Une sensation familière.

Draco jeta son mégot d'une pichenette par-dessus la pierre du balcon et rentra à l'intérieur.

 _« Les cigarettes ont au moins le charme de vous laisser inassouvi», Oscar Wilde_

 **A dans la semaine ou le week-end prochain !**


End file.
